


Turning Pages

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Casper High (Danny Phantom), Character Death, Danny Phantom Day of Angst, Dannyversary (Danny Phantom), Drabble Collection, Episode Related, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Ghost Hunting, Grief/Mourning, Half Ghost Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Gen, One Shot Collection, Revelations, Slice of Life, Suspense, Team Phantom (Danny Phantom), The A Listers (Danny Phantom), Tragedy, some crossovers and aus and a little bit of everything really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 160
Words: 19,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: A collection of drabbles, each exactly 100 words long. Various characters and genres.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [127 Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576634) by Melpomene Lee. 
  * Inspired by [Alphabet Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/577105) by Corona Ignis. 
  * Inspired by [Apricity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083149) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming). 



> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7435347/1/Turning-Pages
> 
> My other 100 word drabbles, written specifically for [Through Danny Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThroughDannyPhantom) are posted in [Turning Through Danny Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886218/chapters/62903251) or can be read within the TDP collection [on fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/1/Through-Danny-Phantom)
> 
> [Cover art](https://www.deviantart.com/chychylove/art/Turning-Pages-Cover-338521257) by [chychylove](https://www.deviantart.com/chychylove) on DeviantArt.com and [Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QHOCtPEoy4&) by [0SRL541](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEt_6YcjAZbPq3ulgUHhw6w)
> 
> Thanks to [Ansa88](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2675825/Ansa88) for encouraging me to start this collection
> 
> Check out these other 100 word Danny Phantom drabble collections:
> 
> [Drips and Drabbles](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8029939/1/Drips-and-Drabbles) by [MsFrizzle](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3483708/MsFrizzle)  
> [To Catch a Ghost](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9008302/1/To-Catch-a-Ghost) by [MsFrizzle](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3483708/MsFrizzle)  
> [Sending On the Spirit](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8657187/1/Sending-On-the-Spirit) by [Ansa88](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2675825/Ansa88)  
> [The Archives](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7735406/1/The-Archives) by [Sarah Serena Rose](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3427681/Sarah-Serena-Rose)  
> [Homework](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7537073/1/bHomework_b) by [Phantom Lightning](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3216408/Phantom-Lightning)  
> [The Switch](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9306772/1/The-Switch) by [Inisfree](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4731074/Inisfree)  
> [Normality](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7578744/1/Normality) by [ferryboat George](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George)  
> [Exception to the Rule](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8166691/1/Exception-to-the-Rule) by [Haiju](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1312054/HaiJu)  
> [Thirst](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8300996/1/Thirst) by [Haiju](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1312054/HaiJu)

**Table of Contents  
**

* * *

**# - Title (Drabble Series).** Date Posted. Genre. Rating. Characters. Summary [inspiration]

* * *

 **1- Target.** October 3, 2011. Humor. K. Valerie. Valerie's obsessed...

 **2- Normal.** October 4, 2011. Humor. K. Danny. Just a normal day in the Fenton household...

 **3- Promised.** October 6, 2011. Romance. K. Sam. [Danny x Sam]. Class ring, meet Sam's wrath...

 **4- Class Discussion.** October 9, 2011. Humor. K. Lancer, Dash, and Danny. Dash stands up for Danny...

 **5- Tomorrow.** October 11, 2011. Hurt / Comfort. K. Danny and Tucker. "You see me, don't you, Tucker? You can see me, right?" [inspired by _Waiting for Godot_ ]

 **6- Tired.** October 12, 2011. Tragedy / Romance. K plus. Danny and Sam. [Danny x Sam] She was just... so tired... [inspired by _Waiting for Godot_ ]

 **7- Trouble.** October 14, 2011. Humor. K. Danny and Tucker. Danny's troubled past has come back to haunt him...

 **8- Red Flags.** October 16, 2011. Drama. K. Jazz and Johnny 13. She should have known...

 **9- Dynamite (YT, 1).** October 17, 2011. Humor. K. Danny. Well, that was one warped Midas touch...

 **10- Trend.** October 18, 2011. Humor. K. Vlad and Danny. Ah, the public is so very fickle... [Phineas and Ferb crossover]

 **11- After.** October 20, 2011. Hurt / Comfort / Tragedy. K plus. Danny. He had always wondered what it would be like to die...

 **12- Girlfriend.** October 23, 2011. Humor / Suspense. K. Tucker and Valerie. [Tucker x Valerie] He finally had a girlfriend, but... From _Shades of Gre_ y...

 **13- Good.** October 24, 2011. Drama. K. Danny and Lancer. He said that all knowledge was good...

 **14- Finale Tendon (Anagram, 1).** October 26, 2011. Humor / Friendship. K. Team Phantom. In which Danny is informed he's an _alien end font_...

 **15- Court Elf Key (Anagram, 2).** October 29, 2011. Humor / Friendship. K. Team Phantom. The randomness continues as Tucker is likened to a _court elf key_...

 **16- Fugue**. October 31, 2011. Suspense. K plus. Danny and the GIW. The man in the white coat said to relax...

 **17- A Hansoms Man Tan (Anagram, 3).** November 3, 2011. Humor / Friendship. K. Team Phantom. It's Sam's turn and she's more than thrilled...

 **18- Scared.** November 5, 2011. Drama. K. Valerie. She hated ghosts...

 **19- Sight (Sight, 1).** November 9, 2011. Humor. K. Clockwork and the Observants. Being a giant eyeball doesn't guarantee that you see everything...

 **20- Moment.** November 11, 2011. Humor. K. Clockwork. As Master of Time, he needs to enjoy these kinds of moments...

 **21- Snow.** November 15, 2011. Friendship. K. Team Phantom. It's that time of year...

 **22- Ghostbusters.** November19, 2011. Humor / Drama. K. All of the ghost hunting groups. A missing light bulb moment for Danny in _Public Enemie_ s...

 **23- This (Sight, 2).** November 29, 2011. Humor / Drama. K. Challenge collection ranging from crack to drama. "So it seemed odd to Clockwork that they hadn't seen THIS"

 **24- Billboard.** November 30, 2011. Humor / Drama. K. A tale of two cities...

 **25- Answer (Answer, 1).** December 4, 2011. Suspense / Tragedy. K plus. Danny and Sam. [Danny x Sam] She wouldn't answer...

 **26- Cold (Answer, 2).** December 6, 2011. Tragedy. K plus. Danny and Sam. [Danny x Sam] She _couldn't_ answer...

 **27- Remembrance.** December 7, 2011. General. K. Danny and Sam. He knew it was a day that would live forever...

 **28- Needles.** December 11, 2011. Humor. K. Vlad and Jack. Seeing his needles made Vlad think of Jack...

 **29- Citrus.** December 14, 2011. Humor. K. Ghostwriter and Danny. Nothing says "Christmas Cheer" more than a fight between ghosts...

 **30- Watch.** December 21, 2011. Humor / Inspiration. K. Danny. A chance encounter between a boy and his hero...

 **31- Loser (YT, 2).** January 4, 2012. Drama / Introspective. K. Danny. Everyone wanted to be him...

 **32- Wolf.** January 8, 2012. Suspense. K. Danny and Wulf. He wasn't normal...

 **33- Persistence.** January 15, 2012. Humor. K. Danny and Skulker. He's _still_ after Danny...

 **34- Superhero (Hero, 1).** January 20, 2012. Action. K. Danny. He sweeps in to save the day...

 **35- Hero (Hero, 2).** January 23, 2012. Action. K. Danny. Just when they needed him most...

 **36- Training.** January 26, 2012. Humor. K. Danny and Tucker. That wasn't quite what he had in mind...

 **37- Shadowland.** January 29, 2012. Drama. K. Danny and Vlad. They were in between...

 **38- Registration.** February 3, 2012. Humor. K. Danny. Don't judge the incoming freshman...

 **39- Shadows.** February 15, 2012. Humor. K. Dash. Guess who's scared of the dark...?

 **40- Incredible.** February 17, 2012. Humor. K. Dash. He's finally met his match... [Incredibles crossover]

 **41- Possession.** February 22, 2012. Drama. K. Dani. Why did she keep it...?

 **42- Explanation.** February 27, 2012. Suspense. K. Danny and GIW. It was an accident...

 **43- Worry (Falling, 1).** March 3, 2012. Suspense. K. Danny and Vlad. Suddenly, the view wasn't nice...

 **44- Falling (Falling, 2).** March 6, 2012. Suspense. K plus. Danny and Vlad. He was done playing...

 **45- Marry.** March 8, 2012. Romance. K. Danny and Sam. [Danny x Sam] Fenton got the girl. [based on _Merry Wives of Windsor_ ]

 **46- Luck.** March 13, 2012. Supernatural. K. Paulina and Danny. Beware the 13th...

 **47- Music.** March 2012. Humor. K. Danny. He was all for _music_ , but...

 **48- Floccinaucinihilipilificatio n.** March 26, 2012. Humor / Friendship. K. Tucker and Sam. The title says it all. XD

 **49- Equation.** April 1, 2012. Humor / Friendship. K. Team Phantom. What happens when you get scared half to death twice? Happy April Fool's Day.

 **50- Insistence.** April 3, 2012. Drama. K. Danny. He wasn't human. Happy Danniversary!

 **51- Certainty.** April 7, 2012. Drama. K. Vlad. Vlad had made a mistake.

 **52- awake.** April 9, 2012. Artsy. K. Danny. He was awake.

 **53- Stuck.** April 12, 2012. Angst. K. Danny. What would happen to him...

 **54- Plague.** April 18, 2012. Suspense. K. Danny and Phantom. It was too quiet. **  
**

 **55- Angel Eyes.** April 21, 2012. Humor. K. Danny. He wasn't used to the spotlight. **  
**

 **56- Right.** April 24, 2012. Humor. K. Danny. He needed a motto. **  
**

 **57- Hell.** April 26, 2012. Humor. K. Danny. It was hell week. **  
**

 **58- Decision.** April 30, 2012. Tragedy / Drama / Family. K. Maddie and Danny. She didn't understand. **  
**

 **59- Opinion.** May 3, 2012. Humor. K. Dash. If Fenton could do it... **  
**

 **60- Dead.** May 8, 2012. Humor / Friendship. K plus. Sam and Tucker. [Danny x Sam] It was sooooo wrong. **  
**

 **61- Revelation.** May 12, 2012. Drama. K. Danny. He walked into the tunnel. **  
**

 **62- Awful.** May 18, 2012. Humor. K. Danny. So a ghost walked into a bar... **  
**

 **63- Lab.** May 22, 2012. Humor / Friendship. K. Team Phantom. There was no getting out of this one. **  
**

 **64- Vigil.** May 28, 2012. Tragedy. K. Sam. Everyone was there. Except... **  
**

 **65- Empathy (Wednesday, 1).** June 13, 2012. Humor. K. Tucker. Tucker hated Wednesdays. **  
**

 **66- Introductions (Wednesday, 2).** June 20, 2012. Humor. K. Tucker. Tucker loved Wednesdays. **  
**

 **67- On The Same Page.** June 24, 2012. Family. K. Maddie and Jack. They were always on the same page. **  
**

 **68- Postcard.** June 29, 2012. Friendship. K. Sam and Danny. He didn't mean it. **  
**

 **69- Significance.** July 10, 2012. Drama. K. Lancer and Danny. Lancer was pleasantly surprised. **  
**

 **70- Fracture.** July 19, 2012. Drama. K. Danny. He saw himself in the mirror. **  
**

 **71- Crying.** July 30, 2012. Hurt/Comfort. K. Maddie and Phantom. She couldn't ignore someone crying... **  
**

 **72- Relationships.** August 7, 2012. Romance / Friendship. K. Team Phantom. [Danny x Sam] Nothing would ever change. **  
**

 **73- Routine.** August 20, 2012. Humor / Crack. K. Danny. The Interrogator got to work... **  
**

 **74- Available.** August 24, 2012. Humor / Family. K. Danny. Please don't let them have seen... **  
**

 **75- Storybook.** August 29, 2012. Friendship. K. Danny and Sam. AU. You can feel... **  
**

 **76- Summer (YT, 3).** September 8, 2012. Friendship. K. Tucker. They fought dragons. **  
**

 **77- Tie.** September 18, 2012. Humor. K. Jack. He didn't care! **  
**

 **78- Understand.** September 30, 2012. Angst / Hurt/Comfort. K. Danny and Jazz. Sometimes he forgot... **  
**

 **79- Running.** October 5, 2012. Humor / Family. K. Danny and Maddie. Running is evil. **  
**

 **80- Interruption.** October 18, 2012. Humor. K. Vlad and Maddie. Vlad hated them. **  
**

 **81- Squirrel.** October 23, 2012. Humor. K. Danny and Sam. The things he wouldn't do for her... **  
**

 **82- Rational.** October 30, 2012. Family. K. Maddie and Danny. She didn't like it. **  
**

 **83- Remarkable.** November 1, 2012. Drama. K. It was incredible.

 **84- Heartbeats.** November 8, 2012. Drama. K. Ghosts. They couldn't remember...

 **85- Share.** November 11, 2012. Humor. K. Danny and Lancer. Mr Fenton, is there something you'd like to share?

 **86- Bad Idea.** November 19, 2012. Drama. K. Danny. Walking down the alleyway was one of them.

 **87- Crazy.** December 7, 2012. Drama. K. He was talking to himself again.

 **88- Special.** January 4, 2013. Inspirational / Family. K. Danny and Jazz. He wasn't really special.

 **89- Bullet.** January 20, 2013. Drama / Suspense. K. Danny. Something wasn't right.

 **90- Alive.** January 30, 2013. Drama. K. Danny. What made him human?

 **91- Rough (Heartrate, 1).** February 11, 2013. Humor. K. Danny and Dash. Danny's having a bad day in gym.

 **92- Grasp (Heartrate, 2).** February 15, 2013. Humor. K. Danny and Dash. Danny's still having a bad day in gym.

 **93- Strength (Heartrate, 3).** February 18, 2013. Humor. K. Danny and Dash. Danny's still having a bad day in gym.

 **94- Bully (Heartrate, 4).** February 21, 2013. Humor. K. Danny and Dash. Danny's still having a bad day in gym.

 **95- Wrong (Heartrate, 5).** February 25, 2013. Humor. K. Danny, Dash, and Teslaff. Danny's still having a bad day in gym.

 **96- Empty Reflection.** March 11, 2013. Humor. K. Danny. There was nothing there.

 **97- Callous.** March 19, 2013. Drama. K. Valerie. And that was the wrong thing to say.

 **98- Light.** March 27, 2013. Drama. K. Amorpho. The ghost light was still on.

 **99- Doorbell.** April 1, 2013. Drama / Tragedy. K. Maddie, Jazz, and Dani. She knew who was at the door.

 **100- Stop.** April 3, 2013. The portal had started. Drama, rated K. Happy Dannyversary!

 **101- Firewall.** April 8, 2013. Tucker goes job seeking. Humor, rated K.

 **102- Alone.** April 17, 2013. She sits alone. Tragedy, rated K.

 **103- Spring.** April 19, 2013. And wasn't this wild weather? Humor, rated K.

 **104- In The Cards.** April 24, 2013. They still surprise each other. Humor / Friendship, rated K.

 **105- Big Deal.** April 29, 2013. Jack and Maddie thought it was a big deal. Danny didn't. Hurt/Comfort / family, rated K.

 **106- Darth Vlader.** May 4, 2013. May the Fourth be with you. Drama / fruitloopiness, rated K.

 **107- Cruel Irony.** May 9, 2013. They would have done things differently... Tragedy / Family, rated K.

 **108- Congrats.** May 11, 2013. They made it. Friendship, rated K.

 **109- Costume.** May 26, 2013. Danny had a hero. Humor, rated K.

 **110- Unexpected.** June 10, 2013. You can't stop what you can't see. Tragedy, rated Kplus.

 **111- Stronger.** June 17, 2013. It was true. Tragedy, rated K.

 **112- Blame.** June 21, 2013. It was (not) his fault. Family, rated K.

 **113- Knowledge (At My Door 1).** June 27, 2013. Human, why do you ask? Drama, rated K.

 **115- Fourth.** July 4, 2013. Of July. Amity Park style. Friendship, rated K.

 **116- Legend (At My Door, 2).** July 9, 2013. Human, why ask about things that no one remembers? Drama, rated K.

 **117- Hoarfrost.** July 15, 2013. Nature was beautiful. Drama, rated K.

 **118- Truth.** July 23, 2013. What had she done? Family / Suspense, rated K plus.

 **119- Reading.** July 30, 2013. He wants to know. Family / Spiritual, rated K.

 **120- Sweet.** Aug 5, 2013. Never again. Friendship / Romance, rated K.

 **121- War.** Aug 15, 2013. It was the breath before the storm. Friendship / suspense, rated K.

 **122- Telephone**. Aug 24, 2013. Pass it on. Friendship / humor, rated K.

 **123- Course.** Aug 30, 2013 Jazz asked if he was sorry. Friendship / introspective, rated K.

 **124- Savings.** Sep 11, 2013. They never asked about what mattered. Drama / introspective, rated K.

 **124- Serenade.** Sep 19, 2013. Why would you ever do that, Tucker? Friendship / Humor, rated K.

 **125- Toast.** Sep 27, 2013. He didn't like it. Friendship / Drama, rated K.

 **126- Twin (Fullmetal Alchemist, 1).** Oct 8, 2013. Skulker, is there something you want to tell me? Adventure / Humor, rated K.

 **127- Insult (Fullmetal Alchemist, 2).** Oct 14, 2013. Skulker, are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me? Adventure / Humor, rated K.

 **128- Dragon.** Oct 24, 2013. This was awesome. You know, minus the fire breathing ghost dragon breathing down their necks. Adventure / Humor, rated K.

 **129- Methodical.** Nov 11, 2013. By the time they saw it, it was too late. Drama, rated K.

 **130- Band-aid.** Nov 19, 2013. What was going on up there?. Drama, rated K.

 **131- Jack Fenton's Super Easy Holiday Fudge!** Dec 5, 2013. With a recipe this easy, it's not hard to tell why he's this obsessed. Humor / an actual recipe, rated K.

 **132- Hyperventilating (Shock, 1).** Dec 19, 2013. The rings washed over him. Suspense, rated K.

 **133- Panic (Shock, 2).** Dec 24, 2013. The rings washed over him. He didn't look up. Suspense, rated K.

 **134- Interrogation.** Jan 14, 2014. He was good at his job. Crime, rated K.

 **135- Language.** Jan 30, 2014. It wasn't anything she was used to hearing. Family, rated K.

 **136- Never.** Feb 9, 2014. They were never going to tell him. Drama, rated K.

 **137- Cure.** Mar 1, 2014. They needed to do something. Drama, rated K.

 **138- Explain.** Mar 17, 2014. Tell me. Now. Drama, rated K.

 **139- Nostalgia.** Mar 24, 2014. Really? Drama, rated K.

 **140- Surprise.** Apr 3, 2014. Skulker was up to something. Drama, rated K. Happy 10th Dannyversary!

 **141- License.** Jul 6, 2014. It's not like he's never driven before. Humor, rated K.

 **142- Why it Would Never Work.** Aug 12, 2014. For all his scheming, Vlad may have missed a very vital point. Drama, rated K.

 **143- Okay (Apology, 1).** Sep 9, 2014. It wasn't, though. Drama, rated K.

 **144- Sorry (Apology, 2).** Sep 11, 2014. He should be. Drama, rated K.

 **145- More Like.** Sep 24, 2014. If only. Drama, rated K.

 **146- Clone.** Oct 11, 2014. They learned more about their son every day. Family/Humor, rated K.

 **147- Daylight.** Mar 8, 2015. It just didn't make any sense. Humor, rated K.

 **148- Broken.** Apr 26, 2015. This wasn't what he wanted. Angst, rated K.

 **149- Panic (V, 1).** May 6, 2015. This wasn't going well. Drama, rated K.

 **150- Trapped (V, 2).** May 8, 2015. This wasn't going well. Drama, rated K.

 **151- Appeasement (V, 3).** May 11, 2015. This wasn't going well. Drama, rated K.

 **152- Anymore (V, 4).** May 13, 2015. This wasn't going well. Drama, rated K.

 **153- Again (V, 5).** May 16, 2015. This wasn't going well. Drama, rated K.

 **154- Celebration.** Jul 25, 2015. The world celebrated. Drama, rated K.

 **155- Conquest.** Dec 22, 2015. He'd made a decision. Drama/Romance, rated K.

 **156- Skunk.** Mar 28, 2016. He never thought they'd notice. Humor, rated K.

 **157- Convergence.** Apr 3, 2016. The second time was different. Drama, rated K.

 **158- Breathing**. Nov 29, 2020. Phantom was breathing. Drama, rated K.


	2. Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie's obsessed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on s01e18 _Life Lessons_

Valerie grunted as she did another pull-up. To remind herself why she put herself through this torturing regimen every morning, afternoon, and night, she looked again at the list taped to her wall.

The ever-growing list of her ghostly targets.

Obviously, the ghost kid was first, followed closely by his pesky dog.

But they weren't the only ones on there— oh no.

She narrowed her eyes venomously at the third entity on the list.

The ghost worm.

Oh yeah, she vowed silently, its turn would soon come. And this time... this time... she definitely wouldn't try cutting it in half.


	3. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day in the Fenton household...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted excerpt of [Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452084)

_Boom._

The entire house rumbled deeply as it was shaken to its very core.

The blast ripped through the lab in waves, heaving metal cabinet doors into half-finished projects and pieces of equipment. Test tubes shattered, covering sparking computer monitors with red, blue, or green liquid which foamed and sizzled.

The teenager who had been sitting at a desk two floors above this carried on with his work.

He was not concerned in the slightest when his alarm clock vibrated off his nightstand because of the shock— if anything, he looked irked when he placed it back where it belonged.


	4. Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class ring, meet Sam's wrath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that this was written years before the phandom created Wes Weston

Sam stormed into her room only to see the ring on her dresser. Without thinking, she threw it as hard as she could, hoping it would shatter against the walls instead of denting them to reveal the white drywall beneath.

 _Why_?

Why did this hurt so much? Why did she care? Why did she even hope?

He didn't need her. Never would. He had Paulina. Valerie...

... Wes.

She wiped away mascara-tinted tears.

But it was _his_ ring, and she promised to keep it for him. She went to pick it up, suddenly stopping as she read the name upside-down.


	5. Class Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dash stands up for Danny...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set early in the series, given they're calling Danny 'InvisoBill'. _The Ghost Sonata_ is a rather interesting story by Swedish playwright August Strindberg.

Mr. Lancer sighed as he struggled to calm his rambunctious classroom. Ninth grade was hard enough without adding the thrill and excitement of ghost sightings. And not just any ghosts, but public enemy number one.

The ghost kid.

" _Ghost Sonata_ , people! Stop talking about that menace to society and turn to..."

"He's not a menace, Mr. Lancer. Inviso-Bill totally saved Paulina... he's a hero!"

Danny smiled. Of all the people to stand up for his new alter-ego, he never expected it to be Dash.

Too bad the guy would beat him up as soon as he got out of class...


	6. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You see me, don't you, Tucker? You can see me, right?" 
> 
> [inspired by Waiting for Godot]

"What should I tell Sam?"

"Tell her... you saw me... and..." he faltered. "That you saw me..."

"Alright," Tucker said softly. "If that's... all you want..."

"Yes. That's all I want. Just tell her you saw me..." Tucker nodded and began walking away. "You did see me, didn't you?" Tucker cringed at the unconcealed panic in Danny's voice.

"Yeah, man, I saw you."

"You still see me?"

Tucker looked into Danny's now ever-green eyes. "I still see you."

"And you won't come back tomorrow and say you didn't see me, that you don't remember me?"

"No... No, I see you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by _Waiting for Godot_ by Samuel Beckett. 
> 
> I pictured a fully dead Danny Phantom still interacting with Sam and Tucker who unintentionally forget him every time despite all their promises and reassurances that they would _never-_


	7. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was just... so tired... 
> 
> [inspired by Waiting for Godot]

"Danny," Sam rasped, reaching out to touch him one last time.

He came closer to her side, clutching her hand in his as tears streamed down his face.

"Yes?" he whispered, brushing them away.

"I'm so..." she had trouble getting the words out. "Tired..."

"Of what?" he asked so gently.

"Of..." A shuddering breath. "Breathing..."

And with that, violet eyes slipped closed.

Danny squeezed his eyes shut and gave a few violent sobs as he felt the life drain out of her frail body, felt her hand grow cold.

"Me too, Sam..." he finally whispered. "Me too."

So he stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the line "I'm tired of breathing" – Estragon in _Waiting for Godot_ by Samuel Beckett.


	8. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's troubled past has come back to haunt him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on s01e08 _Prisoners of Love_ , job applications, and tax forms

Danny stared at the form. He couldn't make heads nor tails of it. Neither could Tucker, geek-extraordinaire and magician of reading all things veiled and obtuse to the normal guy. He was scratching his head, trying to figure out where on earth exemptions came from.

Unable to understand a word of what he was looking at, Danny turned to another bundle of papers.

This one was straightforward. Name. Birth date. Address. Level of education.

Then one of the questions made him stop.

"Hey, Tuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Does getting thrown in jail by Walker count as being in trouble with the law?"


	9. Red Flags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She should have known...
> 
> For DannyPhantomSG1

She was the one training to be a psychiatrist. She should have known what he was doing from the start. She should have seen the signs. All of the coincidences... the slips he made... everything he said should have been throwing up red flags.

Even her parents' concern and Danny's radical over protectiveness.

But she didn't see it. Not until it was nearly too late.

She could have blamed the enchanted gifts to explain why she didn't realize how he was playing her.

Deep down, she did see it, to be honest.

It was just... she'd never had a boyfriend.


	10. Dynamite (Youtube, 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was one warped Midas touch...
> 
> For DannyPhantomSG1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [AgentDPSG1's video "Dynamite - DP - for Haydensdreamygirl"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpJzde-VB9s)

Sure, he was a clumsy teenage boy with superhero powers. But that didn't mean that _everything_ he touched blew up. What the newspapers said... that was completely exaggerating.

After all, the basketball court had been all Valerie. Axion Labs had been Cujo. And the mall was Skulker. The craters downtown were his size, but only because other ghosts had thrown him. The test tubes had actually been his fault. So had Vlad's castle. And the Nasty Burger... both times.

But not everything had exploded. I mean, at least FentonWorks was still standing... that had to count for something, right?


	11. Trend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the public is so very fickle... 
> 
> [Phineas and Ferb crossover for DannyPhantomSG1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phineas and Ferb crossover for DannyPhantomSG1

Candace and Jeremy walked into the most chic restaurant in town—which just so happened to be in her backyard. It was going to be the perfect date.

But as they ordered, a ripple started through the rest of the patrons.

"…trendier…"

"…platypuses are _so_ yesterday…"

"I _love_ badgers!"

Phineas sighed as everyone left, "C'est la vie."

Candace blinked as the restaurant was left to her and her boyfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile… in the neighboring town of Amity Park…

* * *

"Vlad!" Danny fumed. "What the _heck_ did you do to the Nasty Burger?"

"Just made a few alterations, Little Badger," the mayor smirked.


	12. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had always wondered what it would be like to die...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trailer, of sorts, for [After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057749)

Danny's eyes slowly slid shut, welcoming with open arms the relief it brought as it drowned out the pain, the searing cuts on his torso, the harsh gravel digging into his back, the fierce throbbing in his head. It was just too hard to continue fighting for consciousness when everything hurt so much.

His hold on the world grew weaker and fainter, but he vaguely felt a reassuring touch and heard a familiar voice, somewhere far above him.

He understood what was happening, but still managed a soft smile. He _had_ always wondered what it would be like to die...


	13. Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally had a girlfriend, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on s01e10 _Shades of Gray_ when Tucker called to Valerie by name while in her suit.

Tucker beamed as Valerie walked down the hallway toward him. "What's up, girlfriend mine?"

She didn't answer, however, but pulled him away from Danny and Sam and did not stop until the two had reached a deserted classroom.

"What... what's going on?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

Valerie whirled on him roughly, too scared and angry to mince words. "Who else knows? Who did you tell?"

"Wait, hold on. Calm down, Val. What are you talking about?"

She glared daggers at him. "Last night. In the gym. When Phantom showed up. How did you know it was me in that suit?"


	14. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said that all knowledge was good...

"Mr. Fenton?" his teacher asked, surprised. "What may I do for you, besides excuse you from detention?"

"You said all knowledge is good, right?"

"Actually, Thomas Huxley said it, but yes, it's good to know you were listening."

"Yeah, well, does that mean that it's _always_ best to know the truth... even when it hurts?"

Lancer paused. "I believe so, yes."

"So no white lies, even?"

He slowly shook his head, wondering what could have his student asking these things.

"Okay then..." Danny sighed as he stared at the floor.

"Is something wrong?"

"No!" Sigh. "I just... gotta... do something..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when Jazz and Sam and Tucker grab him and say "No, Danny, bad idea - some things should stay secret."
> 
> "All knowledge is good" – Thomas Huxley in _Address on University Education_


	15. Finale Tendon (Anagram, 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Danny is informed he's an alien end font...
> 
> For Evil Lady Woo (Love, Arabian Camel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anagrams (a word, phrase, or name formed by rearranging the letters of another) of Danny Fenton

Danny ran into his room. "Sorry I'm late, I... uh, what are you guys doing on my computer?"

Tucker's only response was to laugh.

Sam looked at Danny and smirked. "Oh nothing, you _daft neon line_."

Danny blinked.

"Yeah, you _indent felon_!"

" _Excuse_ me?"

His best friends couldn't help laughing at the priceless look on Danny's face.

"You heard me. There are _no inland feet_ allowed here!"

"Maybe you should _donate_ an _elf inn_."

"No," Tucker disagreed. "That's too environmental for him... sounds like something you'd do."

"True. He'd be an _inane tenfold_ if he did."

"Guys...?"

"Anagrams," Sam laughed.


	16. Court Elf Key (Anagram, 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The randomness continues as Tucker is likened to a court elf key...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anagrams (a word, phrase, or name formed by rearranging the letters of another) of Tucker Foley

Danny grinned as he realized what was going on.

"Tucker, move over. It's your turn next!"

Taking control of the keyboard, he typed in his best friend's name.

Tucker groaned. "Can we please ignore all entries with a certain four letter word in them?"

"Of course! What did you... oh, look!" Danny read through the first couple anagrams and started laughing. " _Ye fur locket_? _True fly coke_?"

Sam moved to share Danny's seat so she could also see. " _Cute rye folk_? Or you're the _lucky tree of_... something."

" _Clerk ye tofu_?" Danny spluttered.

Tucker face-palmed as Sam finally cracked up.


	17. Fugue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man in the white coat said to relax...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a line in the 10 minute play _Fugue_ by Laura Elizabeth Miller

Danny struggled against the straps binding him to the table. The man in the white coat chuckled a little at the boy's fruitless efforts while wiping the alcohol on his exposed arm.

"Just hold still."

Another jerk made the table rattle on the tile floor. "Why should I?" Danny grunted.

"Because then it won't hurt."

Danny stared at the man in disbelief and didn't notice the needle until it was too late.

He screamed. The glowing liquid _burned_.

"Don't worry. It will all be over soon..." the man said, but Danny didn't hear as he was already drifting into blackness...


	18. Hansoms Man Tan (Anagram, 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sam's turn and she's more than thrilled...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anagrams (a word, phrase, or name formed by rearranging the letters of another) of Samantha Manson

"That's enough of me, guys. Time to move on to something else. Or _someone_ else..." Tucker announced.

Sam immediately objected. "Oh no."

"Oh yes!" Danny grinned, already beginning to type her name into the web browser.

"No way are we doing me. That's... not cool. No."

"Oh, come on, Sam! It's only fair. You started this; you have to deal with the consequences."

Sam was about to protest further when Danny snorted. "Seriously? _Manana Ham Snots_?" he choked out, incredulously.

"What?" Tucker yelled. "That's priceless. And... ooh, Sam, you're an _anon. mast shaman_."

"Or a _hansom Satan man_..." she grumbled.


	19. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hated ghosts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Valerie stills screams when she sees ghosts
> 
> Expanded in [Indecision](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9081922/37/Spasmodic) by [Fruitiest of Mallards](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4326209/Fruitiest-of-Mallards) on fanfiction.net

She wasn't the first choice for Amity's foremost ghost hunter.

Ghosts gave her the creeps. Always had. Horror movies freaked her out and she couldn't stand Halloween. Although she got piles of chocolate and candy, the ghosts, ghouls, and skeletons were almost enough to counter-balance any benefit she found from the annual sugar-rush.

And while she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she was _still_ scared of them. She screamed almost every time one popped up around her on patrol.

But it didn't matter that she was scared.

They messed with her life, so she was going to mess with theirs.


	20. Sight (Sight, 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a giant eyeball doesn't guarantee that you see everything...

They were the ones in charge of the time stream. Their word was law; their every order must be obeyed to the letter, even if the shape shifter knew what consequences their actions would have. There wasn't much he could do to go against them, even if he decided to step out of his passive role and become active for once in history.

They saw everything that had happened, was happening, or would happen.

They were eyeballs, for heaven's sake.

They knew everything, or so they said.

So it seemed quite odd to Clockwork that they had not seen _this_.


	21. Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Master of Time, he needs to enjoy these kinds of moments...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at 11:11.11 on 11/11/11

Ten.

Clockwork looked at the time screen before him, watching the various people, events, and places zoom past so rapidly that anyone else wouldn't have been able to tell them apart. But he had spent eternity watching this screen and knew what it showed backwards and forwards.

Nine.

Eight.

He smirked.

Seven.

Tapped his staff once.

Six.

Five.

As he was alone, the spirit counted down the rest of the way aloud like an eager child.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One...

Clockwork allowed himself a rare smile. As the Master of Time, he had to appreciate these moments when they came.


	22. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of year...

Sam and Tucker were trudging to the Nasty Burger with their hands shoved deep into their pockets and their breath as visible as Danny's ghost sense. They grumbled when they realized that their friend wasn't there.

"Danny..." Sam admonished, turning around to see him spinning in circles with outstretched arms.

Tucker quirked an eyebrow at his friend's antics. "Uh, dude...?"

Sam smirked. "You do realize it's cold?"

"Yeah." Danny replied without stopping.

"And that you have ice powers?"

"Uh-huh."

"So... technically you could do this any time..."

"I know. But come on, guys! It's the first snow of the year!"


	23. Ghostbusters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missing light bulb moment for Danny in _Public Enemies..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on s01e15 _Public Enemies_

The Guys in White.

The Groovy Gang.

Master's Blasters.

His parents...

Danny knew the competition. He knew which organizations were out to get him, where they were from, how they had been trained, and what kind of threat level they warranted.

Some were more dangerous than others and all were annoying as he went through his daily city-wide ghost patrols. But none of them actually posed a problem.

Then... there was the new group of ghost hunters. How they had gotten together, he would never know, but there were Dash, Kwan, and Paulina, all decked out in sickly orange Hazmat.


	24. The Many Sequels to Sight (Sight, 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge collection ranging from crack to drama. "So it seemed odd to Clockwork that they hadn't seen _THIS_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codiak and truephan suggested the challenge for people to write continuations of [Sight (chapter 20)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434867/chapters/56218996)
> 
> Authors are: [truephan](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1241917/truephan), [Codiak](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2435330/Codiak), [QueenyLeAcH](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2525338/QueenyLeAcH), [Ansa88](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2675825/Ansa88), [dpluver](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1062178/dpluver), on fanfiction.net

**This by sapphireswimming**

They didn't know who he was or how to get rid of him!

Opening the battered suitcase (sporting "The Professor" in faded block letters), the ghost ignored the protests of his new customers and with a snort, decided eggbeaters, trombones, and garters weren't suitable, so closed and reopened it to reveal instead the most prolific collection of eye-wear in existence: goggles, glasses, opera glasses, and even contacts that looked like transparent helmets.

"Clockwork!" one of the Observants begged. "How do we end this madness?"

Clockwork struggled to keep his poker face as he adjusted his new monocle and shrugged helplessly.

* * *

**Sightless by truephan**

"How did we end up here?"

"We took the wrong portal."

"Maybe Clockwork was right, then."

"How's that?"

"We need to wear glasses. For our myopic sight as he called it," the first Observant said.

"But how shall they stay on us?" the second spirit asked.

"With head gear, or in our case, eye gear?"

Once they secured their one-lens glasses, they could see that they had ended up at a playground in the Real World, with several human younglings at play.

One of the boys ran over to one of the Observants and seeing the glasses, laughed, "Two eyes!"

* * *

**The Forgotten Sight by Codiak**

_They knew everything, or so they said._

_So it seemed quite odd to Clockwork that they had not seen this._

How could they, the great observers of Time, not see the merging of one of their species with a plain human?

Clockwork had known about it from the moment that the idea had crossed through one of his viewing screens.

However, his 'employers' seemed oblivious. And content with the apparent blindness that they were experiencing, Clockwork remained silent, dutifully keeping guard over the different time streams, a part of his mind always focused on the event that would soon disrupt everything that the Observers held dear.

It would change all that was previously known and create an entirely new process of thought.

Clockwork watched the risks reveal themselves, the dangers unfold. All the while, those above him didn't notice a dust particle out of line. It was astonishing in a way, how they could be so unaware of a brand new race being born, how they could be so unaware of the future loss of a fellow spirit.

The spirit would be cursed to live within a human's shell in a human's world, pushing its malevolence to the surface of the body it now was forced to share.

Heinous deeds would be committed, revenge schemes would be placed into action, and betrayed promises would be spawned.

A corrupted mind only has so far to fall when combined with the evil of something entirely new and unknown.

So yes, the Observers had no idea what was to come. It would be an unpleasant shock to their singular eyes, a problem that would only grow as time went on.

However, hope would rise again.

And it would be in the form of another spirit that was merged with a plain human, this merge much more peaceful and promising.

A merge that, once again, the great observers of Time would be blind to.

* * *

**A Lesson From a Dog by QueenyLeAcH**

The green glowing puppy pounced up and down in front of Danny, excited to show off his find. The ghost boy leaned down and reached for the animal, who promptly dashed away, barking. Danny looked at the creature, puzzled. The dog barked and started running down the street.

Danny had nothing else to do, so he decided to chase after the canine, they turned into an alley and saw a lone figure hunched over. Danny walked toward the red coated shadow. Never, in all his years, did he ever expect to see Dash Baxter bowed over a book.

* * *

**A Fiery Uncalled for Visit by Ansa88**

Currently, Dani, the clone of Danny, was jabbering away a mile a minute to the eyeballs. The Observants were quite surprised when the girl halfa showed up.

Clockwork suppressed a smile. It was about time the Observants had a surprise.

He heard something starting up, and ducked out of the way just in time for a searing heat to whizz past his head.

"And I can do that too!" Dani exclaimed, looking quite excited, "Just found out yesterday!"

Once again, it took all of Clockwork's self control to not burst out laughing at the priceless looks on the eyeballs' faces.

* * *

**Temporary by dpluver**

It had only been temporary.

This did, of course, explain how the only other half-ghost in existence spent years in the hospital after that portal overloaded, yet young Daniel had a mere 'accident' and was fine enough to go to school the following day.

But how had the Observants missed this? They had been perfectly content with offing a boy who was doomed to become the evilest ghost to have ever existed.

But now...

He was no longer a threat. He was no longer even a ghost.

Like a disturbing twist to the tale of Charlie Gordon, what had made Danny unique was no more.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Gordon is the protagonist of the short story "Flowers for Algernon" by Daniel Keyes


	25. Billboards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale of two cities...

It was strange, the amount of difference a single, passive, impartial river could make.

On one side, the grass was green, the schools great, and the jobs even better. The economy was thriving and no one was in want.

Of course, there were the ghosts, but... well... Amity Park _was_ a nice place to live.

On the other side, however, the streets were drab and grey. There was dusty and broken furniture in the rundown apartments and there wasn't enough money to fix anything. The schools were crummy and the jobs the same.

But... at least Elmerton was getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Grays move to Elmerton after Damian loses his job


	26. Answer (Answer, 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wouldn't answer...

"Sam?" he yelled into the darkness.

No reply, but he tried again all the same.

"Sam?"

The air whipped past his face harshly. He didn't have time to slow down or enjoy the flight.

"Sam! Where are you? Answer me!"

He continued his search, realizing that with each passing minute, his chances of success were dwindling.

"Please! Sam!" he whirled round, desperate for some sort of sign of her, although he knew not to expect one.

But then he got one. More than a sign.

He saw her.

Slumped over herself in a pool of crimson...

He was too late.


	27. Cold (Answer, 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She couldn't answer...

The skinned knee and sliced palms from his rough landing were forgotten as Danny moved toward the prone figure.

No.

She was so still. Un-breathing. Black hair matted with blood. Skin white, even against the snow. Her amethyst eyes…

He closed his eyes and screamed inside his head. This was all his fault. His fault...

He still hoped... but as soon as he reached out to touch her, he knew.

She was cold. Colder even than his ghostly touch.

He was too late.

Pulling Sam into his embrace, he rocked her back and forth and sobbed, "I'm sorry. So sorry..."


	28. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew it was a day that would live forever...

Danny was quiet all day. She'd worried at first, but Danny said he was fine. Tucker seemed cool with it, so he either knew what was up or didn't really care.

Either way, she decided to let it slide unless the problem got worse. Then Danny ditched them at the Nasty Burger. That was rare barring ghost trouble. After an hour watching Tucker fiddling with his PDA, she decided it was high time to look for Danny.

He was at Casper High, saluting the flag. Smiling sadly, he turned to her and whispered, "A day that will live in infamy."


	29. Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing his needles made Vlad think of Jack...

Jack Fenton was a clumsy, idiotic oaf.

That was the truth. There was no getting around it.

Maddie acknowledged and lived with it somehow. Even Daniel couldn't deny it whenever Vlad brought it up while pummeling the boy with another ecto-blast.

Jack Fenton was an oblivious, stupid, boorish man who didn't deserve his family.

He was a backstabbing, false friend and an over-enthusiastic, fudge-obsessed mountain covered in orange Hazmat.

Perhaps that hard fact was why it hurt so much for Jack to point out that his hobby involved tiny silver needles whereas Vlad's called for sticks the size of dowels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack does needlepoint. Vlad knits. Or at least, he has a bookshelf of knitting books in his house in Colorado.


	30. Citrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says "Christmas Cheer" more than a fight between ghosts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge from [Codiak's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codiak) 200th review: "Use the words apple, fight, zealous, and... grapefruit in a drabble."

When a glowing grape flew past his ear,  
Danny turned to see a face familiar at this time of year.

"So it's you. You finally showed up tonight."  
"Yes," the ghost answered, "It's time for our fight."

Accompanying this, an apple was the next fruit  
he threw at the halfa, crying, "come on, let's do it!"

Danny laughed and from nowhere pulled out a citrus,  
hurling the grapefruit with a speed quite zealous.

Ghostwriter rubbed his shoulder (which was now sore).  
"Where'd you get that?"  
"I assure you there's more."

Retaliating with a banana, he was stopped by an orange...


	31. Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter between a boy and his hero...
> 
> [Inspired by the Muppet Movie]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Muppet Movie. For [DannyPhantomSG1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomSG1)

Sighing in relief, Danny flew around the corner to transform, but pulled up short in surprise when he found he was not alone but landed in front of a boy about ten or eleven. After a moment, he realized that the girlish shriek he'd given and the pseudo-karate pose he was still holding weren't in keeping with Phantom's hero persona.

"Ummm..." he managed.

"Phantom!"

"That's right, citizen! Uh... aren't you scared of me?"

"Scared of you? No way! You're so cool the way you fly around and fight all of the ghosts... You're my hero! See? You're on my watch!"


	32. Loser (YouTube, 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wanted to be him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Loser Like Me [Danny Phantom] (for Anna)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcO8PxmLZlE) by [DannyPhantomSG1](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCO8YuKU9uVZ5hAJo1ZIO-ig)

Everywhere I look, I see myself.

Being debated on the news and having my latest battle replayed as people off the street say how wonderful I was for saving them and the town from the big bad ghosts. The front page of the newspaper accompanied by a blurb detailing my latest exploits and sightings. My logo on t-shirts in the mall and on hand-made posters lining the halls of Casper High.

Everywhere I turn, there's my face, my name, my symbol.

It's kinda creepy actually...

It's just so strange, because it seems like everyone wants to be me... except me.


	33. Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't normal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on s01e15 _Public Enemies_
> 
> Esperanto was an artificially-created politically-neutral and supposedly easy-to-learn language that (according to plan) would become the world's second language in the 1800s.

He... it... the thing... was not normal. Anyone could see that, without being a half-ghost or a straight-A student. It was pretty obvious.

Nothing about it was normal, from the fact that it was a gigantic werewolf with a shaggy black coat and glowing green eyes that wore a hooded sweatshirt to the fact that it spoke an esoteric language that nobody in the world had ever even known.

But perhaps the most unnatural feature of this being, the one that had Danny Phantom backing up until he couldn't go any farther, was that it could drill through ghost shields.


	34. Persistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's still after Danny...

Breath so cold it was blue woke Danny. "What now?" he muttered, rubbing achy eyes. His shoulders popped and knees creaked as he finally rambled over to his bedroom window, coming face to face with a maniacally grinning metal skull topped with a flaming green Mohawk.

He dragged his fingers down his face. "Skulker, can't you leave me alone for _one day_? One day, that's all I ask."

"Never, ghost child."

Danny quirked a hoary white eyebrow. "Skulker, it's been sixty years since anyone could call me a child."

"Very well. Never, _whelp_!" the ghost conscientiously remedied. "Now come on…"


	35. Superhero (Hero, 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sweeps in to save the day...

Someone screamed and everyone close enough to hear soon joined in. The hoard of ghosts they had spotted descended on the streets and a second later all was chaos.

_Phantom! Where's Phantom?_

The crowd took up the cry until their green-eyed savior appeared with a dramatic flash and battle cry.

BAM!

One ghost down.

POW!

The second and third.

ZOOM!

His thermos sucked up the last of them.

When the dust cleared, the crowd looked up to see Danny Phantom salute each and every citizen before flying away with flair until he was needed again…

The superhero of Amity Park.


	36. Hero (Hero, 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when they needed him most...

The people screamed as the ghosts descended and they realized that there was nowhere to run. They weren't prepared for this...

Then another figure appeared, darting into the fray. Black and white, throwing green energy at the others.

People screamed at him, too, hiding even when they realized that he wasn't targeting them, but the things attacking them.

Every blast he gave, the ghosts returned. Very quickly, he was bleeding and battered, but he continued attacking until every ghost was gone.

Then he limped away in silence to tend to his wounds until he was needed again.

A true hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending line: Heroes aren't bullet-proof.
> 
> More angst like this in [Pretty Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042663)


	37. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't quite what he had in mind...

"... and that's how you do the Romanian Dead Lift," Tucker said, dropping the barbell which crashed impressively to the floor.

Tucker grinned as Danny stared in disbelief.

"Dude... you've been doing this for how long?"

"About a month before the Presidential Fitness Challenge. Didn't want it to be a bust like last year. So... any questions?"

"Yeah, just one."

"No," Tucker grinned. "You can't get out of this."

"But Tuck," Danny whined. "This isn't what I meant when I asked you to help me out!"

"Come on, man, you've got to train that wimpy little human body of yours!"


	38. Shadowland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were in between...

There are few certainties in life. One truth is that we live. Another that we die.

Life and death. Existence and non-being. Awareness and emptiness... or the knowledge of something beyond.

It is simple. Black and white. You are one or the other, not both, not halfway there, with a foot in each world. Not unless you are one of the select.

To those few, the world is not so simple. Theirs is not a world of clear cut truths, life and death with no other choice. There is also an in between.

A shadow land.

Where nothing makes sense.


	39. Registration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge the incoming freshman...

The woman at the registrar's desk glanced over the sheet the blue eyed freshman handed to her, automatically and systematically running through the mandatory checklist to make sure everything was completed correctly before glancing at the course titles.

Besides Algebra I and "baby bio," (two frustratingly mandatory core classes) he was looking to take Intro to Political Theory, International Diplomacy, The Art of War: a Summary of Battle Tactics from the Peloponnesian Wars to Saddam Hussein, and an advanced level of several martial arts classes.

Taking his paper back, Danny rubbed his neck and smiled bashfully at her raised eyebrow.


	40. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's scared of the dark...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original prologue to [Jumping at Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481301)

Dash nearly yelped when the light clicked off. His mother, on a last tour of the halls, thought he'd forgotten the bathroom's open door. It wasn't an oversight, though, and he sat upright in his bed, trembling, but not daring to raise his voice to correct the misunderstanding.

Frantic heartbeats replaced retreating footsteps as the darkness deepened. He tried to laugh at himself, as he had tried the past week or more. He had never believed in monsters under the bed or skeletons in the closet.

So why was he jumping at shadows, clutching his bear with a white-knuckled death-grip?


	41. Incredible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's finally met his match... 
> 
> [Incredibles crossover]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An _Incredibles_ crossover for Dash aka The Cinderninja on fanfiction.net, for the 300th review

After dislocating his shoulder, the football coach made him run. Track maintained his conditioning and even improved his speed. Dash took to the new sport easily, earning a spot in the conference meet.

He stretched behind his lane, waiting for his event, the appropriately-named 100 yard dash.

"Go Dash! Run fast!"

He turned to acknowledge his fans.

"But not too fast!"

He did a double-take, then a triple-take when he realized they weren't talking to him, but the kid slated as his fasted competition: a blonde freckled squirt with a school logo he didn't recognize, some kind of swooshing 'I'.


	42. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did she keep it...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expanded in [Indecision](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9081922/37/Spasmodic) by [Fruitiest of Mallards](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4326209/Fruitiest-of-Mallards) on fanfiction.net

Dani sheltered under an outcropping, desperately trying to stop crying. She hated crying. She hadn't in all the months since she escaped Vlad, but this was too much.

It was hard enough surviving without any help…

It would be easier if she just told Danny what was happening…

That when he sent his enemies back to the Ghost Zone, they came looking for _her_ …

She pulled at her suit, eying the stark white symbol that connected her to her clone, made her a target for all of his enemies. She wondered why kept it.

It wasn't hers. It was _his_.


	43. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an accident...

The agent shoved Danny into the chair roughly and walked around the table.

"Explain."

Danny shifted uncomfortably, wondering what he could possibly say to get him out of this predicament.

"It... was an accident."

The man in white scoffed. "Yes, I'm sure you didn't mean to set off the alarms and get covered in ghost goop," he sneered.

"No," Danny clarified. "It was an accident in my parent's portal. Back when they were first setting it up. I've been setting off alarms ever since."

The agent raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. That's the whole story. Now let me go."


	44. Worry (Falling, 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, the view wasn't nice...
> 
> [Inspired by Reichenbach Falls episode of BBC Sherlock]

Danny scrabbled at the hands around his throat, unable to gain any respite from the burning blackness spreading from his core to his extremities. Flashing stars warned of too little air. His flailing was ineffective and wasted precious energy.

But he couldn't help it; the ground yawning beneath his feet was a long ways away. It looked even farther when his phantom rings fizzled helplessly around his waist.

A garbled gasp escaped him and he was sure that pure terror showed in his eyes as the only thing he could see in his quickly tunneling vision was a ghastly _smile_.


	45. Falling (Falling, 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was done playing...

Vlad dropped the Plasmius Maximus as soon as it completed its task and focused his energy on further controlling his young nemesis who flailed about dangerously, so intent upon the iron grip on his throat that he didn't yet realize how precarious his position was, dangling out over the rooftop seven stories high.

The boy always had chosen to battle in the heights to avoid destruction. But now, a helpless human, it would be his downfall.

"Don't worry, Daniel. Falling is just like flying, except it just has a more permanent destination."

Vlad was finally done playing. He let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Moriarty's line in BBC Sherlock's _Reichenbach Falls_ : "Don't worry. Falling's just like flying, but there's a more permanent destination..."


	46. Marry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenton got the girl. 
> 
> [Based on Merry Wives of Windsor by William Shakespeare]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the subplot of _The Merry Wives of Windsor_ by William Shakespeare

Danny and Sam had officially been in love for six years when her parents told her the news: they were marrying her off to a rich son of a mega-corporation in order to further their family's already immense fortune.

Jeremy supported Slender of Silver Spoons, Inc., who would do anything his family told him to, including marrying any number of eligible young women.

Pamela favored the suits of Dr. Caius, a Frenchman somehow connected to every major medical company in his country and theirs.

But at the end of the day, it was Fenton who walked off with the girl.


	47. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware the 13th...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday is the Puerto Rican equivalent of America's Friday the 13th.

"Oh no! It's Tuesday the 13th!" Paulina wailed. To Kwan's blank look, she expounded, "It's the bad luck day."

Dash frowned. "Uh, that's _Friday_ the 13th."

"Not in Puerto Rico, it isn't." She pouted worriedly. "Maybe a ghost attack will ruin my make-up!"

"Didn't a ghost cause Valerie's... you know... fall from the A-list?" Star whispered.

Paulina's expression was absolutely horrified. "Danny!" she screeched, running across the hall and latching onto his arm. "I need you to get the Ghost-boy to save me!"

Danny, who had previously ignored her, suddenly wondered if there wasn't something in the whole Tuesday-being-the-bad-luck-day thing.


	48. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was all for music, but...

"I don't believe it..." Danny muttered.

The specter before him was decked in a full highland kit, with the dagger in his sock and clan badge on his beret. The sash over his baggy white shirt matched the tartan of his kilt. His skin was green and his hair a shock of fiery red.

He looked up to greet Danny jovially. "The name's McIntyre..."

"Dude," Danny said, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "I understand skirts and national pride and all that, but bagpiping at three in the morning? It sounds like you're killing cats or something..."

The ghost's eyes blazed red.


	49. Floccinaucinihilipilification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floccinaucinihilipilification: the act for esteeming something as useless

Tucker's fingers raced over his PDA, frantically pressing the right buttons.

"Really, Tucker?" Sam fumed while blasting Skulker with a wrist ray. "Now is not the time to play Doomed!"

"Hold on. Just give me one more minute..."

Sam grunted while avoiding an ecto-dart.

"I swear, sometimes you are the most..." Her rant was cut short, however, by Skulker's armor declaring it was time to go to the library. Sam stared dumbly as the ghost flew away against his will to pick up his hold.

Tucker smirked. "You were going to say I'm useless, weren't you?"

"No I wasn't."

"Uh-huh."


	50. Equation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you get scared half to death twice? 
> 
> Happy April Fool's Day.

"BWAAAA—!" Tucker jumped out from behind the desk with an unearthly howl that broke down into peals of laughter when he saw his friends' faces. "You should see yourselves! You look so—!"

"Not funny, Tucker," Sam muttered, accompanied by a gothic death stare.

"Yeah, you scared me half to dea— huh?" Danny was interrupted when his rings automatically transformed him into Phantom.

"That's odd..." he mused, until his eyes went wide. "You... scared me half to death. When I was already half dead. Thanks," he glared.

"What are friends for? Now change back..."

"I can't..."

"... You're... joking. Right?"


	51. Insistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't human. 
> 
> Happy Dannyversary!

He got a feeling every once in a while: a chill run down his spine, a glimpse of unbidden green flashing in a mirror, finding it impossible to still his hand when he somehow _knew_ without his sense that a ghost was close.

More often, it was the beginnings of an urge, deep, primal, desperately raw in its energy. He conscientiously quashed the feeling as soon as it started, never letting it gain a foothold in his mind.

It scared him more than anything else because it reminded him, much as he tried to forget, that he was not human.


	52. Certainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad had made a mistake.

Vlad was thinking...

Here he was, a half-ghost and multibillionaire, a unique personage, but he didn't own any of the things he actually wanted: the Packers, Maddie, or Daniel.

He scrunched his face in disgust.

He'd been so sure he would win the boy over with a snap of his fingers. What _he_ wouldn't have given to train under another halfa who actually knew how to control his powers if it had been possible.

He had been so certain Daniel would come to him that he had revealed himself without a second thought. In hindsight, it hadn't been his smartest move...


	53. a w a k e .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Style (and last line) taken from the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle work [Not Quite Paradise](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7236479/1/Not-Quite-Paradise) by [Mikkeneko](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/257559/Mikkeneko) and Reikah on fanfiction.net

throat hoarse from

s c r e a m i n g .

arms wrapped tightly _tightly_ , pulling himself to pieces

but it's all that

**protects him**

from the swirling crackling power surging wafting

a r o u n d him

 _through_ him

charged like lightning flashing behind his eyes , b l i n d i n g him .

tries to breathe. tries to escape from this horror . while he's still alive

( if he's still alive anymore . . . )

he can't breathe : no air : no solid surface : nothing grounds him : keeps him in reality

keeps him from remembering remembering what happened

( what happened? )

raises a hand

i t i s n ' t t h e r e .

Nothing

before him but wide violet eyes...

... staring green.

And he

doesn't.

know.

w h y .


	54. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by art by Polterrgeist that has since been taken off their DeviantArt account

Sometimes, when the weight of the world became too much for his frail shoulders, Danny would think about ending it all. Of course, he would never ever actually _do_ anything— he had too many people supporting him to do that— but, sometimes... he would think.

What would happen to him if he...

Would he disappear without a trace, never to be seen in either form again?

Would he become full time Phantom, doomed to continue fighting the other ghosts away from Amity for all eternity?

Or... would nothing happen? Would he be stuck as Fenton-Phantom forever? Sometimes he thought so...


	55. Plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was too quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Separate Fenton and Phantom

"Come on, Fenton, you can do it!" he whispered, knowing full well that the figure he carried wasn't responding. "Just make it to the door with me, okay? You can do that, right?"

He could feel tears pricking at his eyes as he fumbled to open the door. Stepping over the threshold, his charge tumbled down the stairs, making no noise as he fell. Phantom flew to his side, desperately checking for any sign of life but finding no pulse and rapidly bluing lips.

"Oh no..." he breathed.

Then Phantom looked up and discovered why it had been so quiet.


	56. Angel Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't used to the spotlight.
> 
> [Based on the song _Angel Eyes_ by Matt Dennis and Earl Brent]

Everyone at Casper High participated in the year-end concert. Sam sang in choir, Tucker rearranged microphones. Danny hoped to work with Tucker, but the voice teacher remembered _both_ of their auditions freshman year.

Which meant Danny had a solo.

Lancer scoffed at the idea, pointing to innumerable absences, but Holloman overrode him, claiming Danny could do it.

She was right. Danny sang with the voice of an angel and she told the audience his voice matched his eyes. Multiple times.

He wasn't used to the spotlight as Fenton. That was his excuse as he flickered and fell through the stage.


	57. Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needed a motto.
> 
> [Based on _Straighten up and Fly Right_ by Nat King Cole]

By the time Danny realized the helicopter had come, it was too late to escape. Almost before the hatch was open, he could hear the newscaster's "Phantom! Phantom! Mr. Phantom, over here!"

"Okay, okay, pops, keep your cool; I'm not going to disappear," he yelled, continuing to fly ahead.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, why not?" Danny responded, throwing caution to the wind.

"What's your motto?"

"Uh..." Danny's mind raced, unable to land on anything except the lyrics to a song he and Jazz had chuckled over. "Do right and fly right!" he laughed as he zoomed away.


	58. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was hell week.
> 
> [Idea from DannyPhantomSG1]

"So, Danny, how's 'Hell Week' treating you?"

"Not good. I have four papers, a report on a really confusing book I haven't started yet, a project for Lancer, and I have to work backstage in the one act festival all week to pull my grades up. I don't understand how they expect us to get anything done! I mean, why do the teachers put everything the week before finals? It's like they all meet to figure out how to best torture us. Ugh! So… how are you?"

"Oh, I'm alright. But, you know, at least you're alive. That's good, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then he gave her _that_ look.


	59. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't understand.
> 
> [Idea from DannyPhantomSG1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expanded in [Too Late](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9081922/39/Spasmodic) by [Fruitiest of Mallards](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4326209/Fruitiest-of-Mallards) on fanfiction.net

She decided to wait, no matter how long it took. She faced the door, determining to catch him coming in. She needed an explanation; she was done with the half-lies and evasions. She wouldn't get mad, no, she would listen.

Or that's what she thought until the door opened at 2:30 am.

He staggered in; exhausted, haunted eyes met hers.

"Danny…"

…

"Are you okay?"

…

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

…

"Sweetie, what's happened to you?"

…

"You're like the ghost of the person you used to be."

"I'm going to bed."

"I just… don't understand…"


	60. Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Fenton could do it...

Nobody in Casper High thought much of Danny Fenton. At least, not after his so-called accident had turned him from a student with some potential into an irresponsible, tardy, lazy, sleepy, clumsy, typical teenager inept at completing a single assignment or answering a single question without getting a detention or a bathroom break.

Neither teachers nor lack-luster students.

And so it was that Dash Baxter, king of Casper High, discovered the truth behind the age-old adage: be careful what you wish for.

As soon as he heard Phantom's identity, he thought, _well if Fentina can be a superhero, anyone can_.


	61. Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was sooooo wrong.
> 
> [Idea from DannyPhantomSG1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expanded in [standard](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7815877/5/ghostly-glance) by [smallvillephantom14](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2926582/smallvillephantom14)

"Hey, what's the word for being scared of dead things?"

"Dead things like... ghosts?"

"No, more like dead animals."

"Oh. Umm... necrophobia?"

"Okay, I guess that makes sense... it's like necrophilia."

"Like... what? Eww! Eww. That is gross. And disgusting. And very wrong."

"Is it?"

"Obviously! Why would you even ask something like that?"

"Oh really? How is that any different than you and Danny?"

"I am going to kill you, Tucker."

"No, I'm serious. Danny's a ghost. That has got to count as necrophilia."

"But he's still alive."

"So it's only pseudo necrophilia?"

"More like semi... he's only half."


	62. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He walked into the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [This is My Life Now](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8024766/1/) by [vampirehamster](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1929273/vampirehamster) on fanfiction.net

So then I walked into it—this huge metal tunnel thing. It was so dark and long and every single step you took reverberated against the walls. It gave me a sort of tingly feeling, but that was probably a result of the big fizzle when my parents plugged it in. A couple of the wires were still sparking as I continued walking. Tiny pinpricks in the dark. It probably wasn't very safe, but... as I tried to orient myself in there, I put my hand on the wall. Right on top of a button, apparently. And then... and then...


	63. Awful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a ghost walked into a bar...
> 
> [Inspired by Captain America]

Danny sat on the stool, head lolling against the counter as he watched the bartender wiping up for the night.

"You know what's awful?" he asked.

The bartender quirked an eyebrow. "The fact that you died underage and can never legally buy a drink?"

Danny dismissed that with a weary wave of his hand. "No," he said, rolling the empty bottle the man had given him to play with. "What really stinks is this... ectoplasmic system of mine. It filters everything faster than my human body... did. Which means," he explained, "that I couldn't get drunk if I wanted to."


	64. Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no getting out of this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For MsFrizzle's 400th review.
> 
> Expanded in [Lab 5 - Observation of DNA](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8560929/14/) by [NebulousMistress](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2593904/NebulousMistress) on fanfiction.net

Danny sidled into a seat next to Sam and Tucker. "So, what's today's lab?"

Sam had picked up an extra packet for him and slid it across the table. He read it, his face becoming paler with every moment.

When he finished, he gulped. "There isn't a chance that I can get out of this, I suppose?"

"Nope. But why would you want to, dude? This is the only time we're going to get to do something cool in lab. Plus, we get to use the university's new super-tech microscope to photograph the results!"

"I know. But... a DNA lab?"


	65. Vigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was there. Except...

Sam opened her eyes to find her parents standing vigil at her beside. Her parents and Danny's parents, and Tucker, and Tucker's parents. Everyone was there to welcome her back to consciousness.

Everyone except...

"Danny," she murmured. "Where's Danny?"

Wild amethyst eyes flickered from face to face. Everyone turned away, refused to meet her glance.

"Tu-Tucker...?" her voice wavered.

He stepped forward and grabbed her hand. His mouth worked silently for a few moments, then he looked up with tears in his eyes.

"No. No." Sam slowly shook her head back and forth. "No, no, no."

"Sam..." Tucker's voice cracked.


	66. Empathy (Wednesday, 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker hated Wednesdays.

"Oh, how I hate you, Wednesdays," Tucker moaned. Hump days were already bad, but he was left to take the fall for Danny— yet again— and sat waiting his turn to get into the principal's office when he should have been at the Nasty Burger.

Then someone sat beside him. And not just anyone— but a girl. A _hot_ girl!

"Tell me about it," she said.

Tucker only gaped for a moment, then pulled himself together. "Chem lab explosion. You?"

"Food fight." At his raised eyebrow, she added, "Paulina," as if that answered all of his questions.

Which it did.


	67. Introduction (Wednesday, 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker loved Wednesdays.

Tucker couldn't believe it. A cute girl was actually talking to him! Not that there was anything else to do as they sat outside of the principal's office, but still. A girl. Voluntarily talking to _him_! He decided to play this one safe. No waggling of the eyebrows before he knew her name.

"So I don't think I've met you before…"

"Oh," she said, extending her hand. "I'm Tiffany Finke."

Tucker could hardly keep the grin off his face. "Aha… 'TF.' As in 'too fine'…"

Tiffany had a gorgeous and infectious laugh.

Tucker beamed. "Oh, how I love you, Wednesdays…"


	68. On the Same Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were always on the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on s01e03 _One of a Kind_
> 
> A sequel of sorts for Needles (ch 28), as suggested by truephan

When offered the front page story of Genius Magazine, Maddie was shocked into silence. Her mind fixated on the condition: without her family, without Jack. Just her.

But without them, her inspiration, her partner and best colleague, what was she?

Before her mind could whirl back to coherency, Jack was already answering for her—the Fentons were a family. It was an all or nothing deal.

Maddie smiled, not needing to add words to his simple eloquence. She just slipped a hand through his and thought how lucky she was. She and Jack had always been on the same page.


	69. Postcard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't mean it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on s01e03 _Attack of the Killer Garage Sale_

"Send us a postcard from Popularity-ville" is what she had said. Muttered into her hand when it became clear that Danny was lost to them.

She hadn't expected it to make him stop and turn around. He was too caught up in the moment. She had hoped that he would at least slow down long enough to realize what he was running from, what he was leaving behind in that booth at the Nasty Burger, and what he was heading off to. Something that meant less than nothing. Trust her, she knew.

His thoughtless reply stung her more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I will!"


	70. Significance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancer was pleasantly surprised.

Sighing, Lancer walked into his classroom. There was nothing more discouraging than facing a roomful of disrespectful teenagers who wanted to do anything but discuss great literature.

Ordering the class to pull out their books resulted in groans and the short biography on Stevenson gave him a sea of blank faces. Looking around, Lancer bet he could count the number of people who had actually done the assigned reading on one hand.

"Can anyone explain the meaning and significance of the protagonist's role in _Jekyll and Hyde_?" he asked wearily.

So it was astonishing when Mr. Fenton raised his hand.


	71. Fracture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He saw himself in the mirror.

He raised his eyes to look in the mirror, seeing the face reflected back in a million splintered pieces.

Blue eyes reflected back green and black hair came back stark white.

He tilted his head and looked at himself. His other self.

"Hello," he said.

The reflection looked at him, sadly.

"I didn't mean to break you... really I didn't."

He put his hand to the glass as if to comfort the image there but was repaid with a series of ragged, bleeding cuts. He drew his hand back with a hiss.

"What did you do that for? That hurt!"


	72. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She couldn't ignore someone crying...

Maddie cancelled her prescribed ghost hunting patrol when she heard someone crying. She never could ignore someone crying.

Following it to a bench further in the park, Maddie found a figure hunched over, unable to stop their tears. She supposed the park at night was a good time to get things off your chest, but not like this… not alone…

She sat down next to the teenager, who stiffened, but otherwise didn't move.

"What's wrong?"

After a minute, "I'm dead," he choked, lifting his head to reveal the luminous green eyes of the ghost she had been hunting for years.


	73. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing would ever change.

Tucker looked over at Sam and Danny, who were sharing an awkward blushy moment. He wasn't sure how they could still have awkward blushy moments now that they were officially together (thank goodness, it had taken long enough!), but they were having one and trying to hide it from his PDA, which had been almost continuously recording since the moment they'd made it official earlier that week.

Hey, what were friends for?

He smiled.

There was Sam. Danny might be the one in love with her, but they'd always be friends.

And Danny, his best bro.

Nothing would change that.


	74. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Interrogator got to work...
> 
> [Based on the short film The Interrogator by ramseybrospictures]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Codiak's 600th review

The man removed the black bag and blue eyes blinked into the blackness.

"Daniel Fenton. Or should I say… Danny Phantom!"

"Wai-what? I'm not Danny Phantom!"

"Then explain why you've never been photographed together!"

"Actually, we…" he trailed off as the man pulled out a gun. Danny paled. "What is that?"

"So you're not him," the man groused. "Or you would have used the thermos already."

"Whaaa?"

The man untied and pushed him out the door without explanation before ushering another blindfolded figure into the chair.

"So, Paulina Sanchez. Otherwise known as… Danny Phantom!"

Muffled: "The ghost boy? Where!?"


	75. Available

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't let them have seen...

Danny watched the darkening scenery zoom past the windows of the GAV. It had been an unbearable trip and all he wanted was to get home. He wished he'd perfected transportation, not that it would really help now.

He jerked upright when he read the sign. Glancing around, he saw Jazz still invested in her book. He crossed his fingers. "Please don't let them have seen…"

A squeal of tires as the RV crossed the highway ditch dashed his hopes.

"Hey kids! Didya see the sign? There's an abandoned haunted house complex now available! What say we check it out!?"


	76. Storybook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can feel...
> 
> [Based on _Storybook_ from Frank Wildhorn musical The Scarlet Pimpernel]

Once she realized what she was seeing, Sam's face went through the entire spectrum of emotions.

First recognition.

Then surprise…

Becoming shock.

And horror.

Finally panic.

With a yelp, she fell backwards, scrambling to hide behind something, anything, not that there was anything to shield her from the thing.

Its green eyes blinked as it registered what she did.

She blinked back, now confused as to why it hadn't done anything to her. Because it was a ghost and ghosts hurt people.

After a moment, the two drew closer together.

"You can feel…" it marveled.

She nodded.

"Show me how…?"


	77. Summer (YT, 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fought dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [We will be remembered [Danny Phantom]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmKitbANz1g) by [AgentDPSG1](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqaJh4eZ7Rm6FWppsUDbp9g)

Kids at Casper High still detailed highlights of their summer even though most schools stopped in third grade. Given Amity's situation, stories of ghostly encounters warranted retelling and commentary.

Dash had been at an intensive football camp at Notre Dame all summer.

Valerie was working… (cough)… nothing out of the ordinary.

Paulina had been saved by the ghost boy seventy-four times but still hadn't gotten a kiss out of it.

When Lancer came to the trio, he asked who wanted to share, since they undoubtedly did everything together all summer long.

Tucker grinned. "It was so awesome. We fought dragons!"


	78. Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't care!

Other than his family and Vladdie, Jack didn't care about anyone else's opinions.

The Mansons had a problem with jumpsuits? He didn't care!

He was as comfortable in it as he was in his own skin and wouldn't take it off except to shower… (you never knew when you might need one of the hidden ecto-blasters). Ghosts could attack at any time. And that was why he even slept in his orange Hazmat.

And why, despite all protestations to the contrary, the only change to his outfit he would make when meeting the president was to put on a tie.


	79. Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes he forgot...

Danny sniffled loudly and ran from the room, from the overpowering scent of flowers.

Jazz followed. "Are you alright?"

"No."

"I thought that since you're a ghost and all… understanding death…"

"That's the problem," he snapped. "I'm used to ghosts. People who are dead but come back no matter how many times I beat them up.

"I'm so used to being dead myself that I forget when people die, they die for real and they never come back. And then when I remember, Jazz…" He reached out and cried on her shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright little brother; it's okay, shh…"


	80. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running is evil.

Danny heaved an exhausted sigh of relief once the ghost disappeared into the thermos' blue vortex. He wouldn't have had the energy to continue fighting if that move hadn't worked, not in human form.

But he panicked as soon as he glanced at his watch.

Oh crud. It was late.

And he had promised to be home on time today. With a determined set to his jaw, Danny started running across town. His watch showed 10:59 when he blew in breathless through the door.

"I made it back before curfew, Mom!" he beamed as he kissed her cheek.

"Happy birthday!"


	81. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad hated them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of [Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058664)

There was a soft but sharp knock on his office door and Vlad frowned at the interruption of his work. Completing the dry but very necessary intricacies of the mayoral office was a delicate process and one hard to complete even with an uninterrupted line of concentration. Adding useless secretaries who knocked on the door even after instructed not to bother him for any reason whatsoever was not helpful and not to be tolerated.

But when the young blonde said that Maddie Fenton was in the lobby and wanted to talk to him…

Well, in that case, all was forgiven.


	82. Squirrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things he wouldn't do for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Codiak's 700th review

"We bring you a bizarre report of local ghost legend, Danny Phantom, who has been sighted—this has been confirmed by several accounts and by even more callers as we speak— spiriting wildlife off of the streets of Amity Park.

"This strange phenomenon began when a local environmentalist, Samantha Manson, was seen yelling at the ghost to save a small critter nearly run over by a car. Since then, Danny Phantom has been "saving" creatures left and right, creating quite a disturbance among the peace loving drivers of our fair city.

"So, spook or squirrel savior? Call in now, folks!"


	83. Rational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expanded in [INEXPLICABLE](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9081922/40/Spasmodic) by [Fruitiest of Mallards](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4326209/Fruitiest-of-Mallards) on fanfiction.net

* * *

"Danny," Maddie sighed, putting down her blowtorch. "I don't like it."

"Don't like the… thingamajig?" he gestured at her latest project, currently undergoing revisions which made it look like a melded metal pumpkin.

"No, not that," she said, gazing at her invention absently. "I don't like this stuff about the ghost boy."

Danny stiffened, then shrugged with a wry smirk. "You never have. Why stop now?"

"No, sweetie, I don't like how I can't… explain him. Things he does, readings I've taken… they don't match up. Science isn't explaining this one."

"What if… science can't always explain things?"

Maddie blinked.


	84. Remarkable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was incredible.

It's… odd… looking back now, seeing everything from a different perspective.

We were all pretty naive and headstrong back then, weren't we? Didn't always have the best motivations and often went about things in entirely the wrong way, but we ended up doing the right thing more often than not. At least we were trying. We never stopped trying, no matter how inexperienced and outclassed we were.

Over time, we got better. Things we had no intention of becoming, we became. But in the end, our hearts stayed true. We never stopped trying.

Not until the bitter end.

Remarkable, really.


	85. Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They couldn't remember...

The ghosts swarmed around the figure, each trying to get a better look at it.

"What is it?"

"A human?"

"It's hurt, I think."

"Why?"

"All of the red stuff. It's blood."

"Oh, is that what it is?"

"It's supposed to be inside it, not on the ground."

"Is… is it going to die?"

"Maybe. I don't know. But the blood is supposed to be inside."

"Can you help it?"

"I don't know how…"

"Well, isn't it supposed to be breathing?"

"Yes… I mean, I think so."

"And what about hearts? Humans have hearts, don't they? Heartbeats…"

"I… don't remember…"


	86. Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Fenton, is there something you'd like to share?

The ghost awareness assembly at Casper High was mandatory for students. Thankfully for Jazz and Danny, their parents were forbidden by several laws from setting foot on school grounds, but that also meant that their speaker didn't know a thing about ghosts.

He knew it was disrespectful, but Danny couldn't help adding his own snarky commentary to the BS the man was peddling them. It was too loud, however, and Lancer glared from the stage, asking if there was something he wanted to share.

His friends winced when they recognized the change in Danny's body language.

"Yeah, actually, there is…"


	87. Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking down the alleyway was one of them.

Everyone knew not to walk down deserted alleyways in the middle of the night. But Danny didn't give it a second thought. He did it all the time to recuperate after a ghost fight and keep out of people's way until the bleeding had gone down enough to make him presentable. And it had never been a problem before.

But now, with a knife pressed into his back, he realized why normal people didn't walk down deserted alleyways in the middle of the night.

"Did ya hear me, kid?" the voice behind the knife sneered. "You're gonna die."

Danny smirked.


	88. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was talking to himself again.

Danny slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground.

"Well, Phantom, it's been one rough day, hasn't it?" he sighed. "Not much to say?" he paused. "Well, you're overworked; I guess it makes sense."

He swung his legs out over the edge of the roof.

"You know," he said to the still night air, "most people would say I'm crazy, sitting here talking to myself like this."

Still no answer as he looked out over Amity Park.

"But I'm not crazy. I'm not, you know, because I'm not talking to myself." He paused. "I'm talking to _you_."


	89. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't really special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Phantom Planet

"Please," Danny protested. "I'm really not that special. I'm just a teenager."

_I have… ghost powers, but I'm still a kid; I'm still human. Why can't you see that I'm no different from you?_

Motivational speeches always left him depressed. Instead of making him proud to be the hero of every kid he saw, he felt awkward, fake, and… like a glorified freak, to tell the truth.

Today was no different.

Jazz greeted him after the event with a soft smile. "You don't have to contradict them, you know. Sometimes kids want to have a hero to look up to."


	90. Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something wasn't right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expanded in [Too Late](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9081922/39/Spasmodic) by [Fruitiest of Mallards](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4326209/Fruitiest-of-Mallards) on fanfiction.net

Danny emptied the thermos and was halfway out of the lab again before it registered in his mind. There was something on the table. Something that didn't belong there.

Backtracking, he found himself staring mistrustfully at a sleek handgun. Despite growing up among weapons all his life, the sight of the compact killing machine on the table sent a distinctly uncomfortable chill down his spine.

FENTON blazed across the barrel said it was just another of his parent's designs. But the slender silver bullets beside it, although glowing, showed that this weapon wouldn't only kill ghosts.

That's what unnerved him.


	91. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What made him human?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For DesireePhantom's 800th review. On what makes a person human.

After one hundred years, Phantom found it easier to pretend he was a full ghost. Not a living being with ties to fragile humans… just a projection of ectoplasmic cognizance.

His parents were gone. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker too, after full and happy lives. Their children's children had grown and died and had kids of their own.

Danny hadn't gotten close to this last generation. It would hurt too much when they were gone. They didn't know Phantom as anything more than the town's hero.

It was lonely, though…

…And if he didn't care, he wasn't really alive, was he?


	92. Rough (HeartRate, 1/5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's having a bad day in gym.

From the moment Danny stepped into gym late, he knew he was in for a rough day. He started to get an idea of just how rough when Telstaff, with a smirk that would rival Vlad's any day, paired him with Dash for an afternoon of threshold tests.

But the real trouble started, not when Dash knocked him to the floor, or barked at him like a football coach, but after he'd successfully completed his pushups.

He finished and heaving, collapsed to the floor.

Dash hauled him to his feet unceremoniously and practically growled. "Stop being such a wimp, Fentonia."


	93. Grasp (HeartRate, 2/5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's still having a bad day in gym.

Dash roughly grabbed Danny's arm and twisted it over, ignoring the smaller teenager's pained gasp.

"What… what are you doing?" Danny asked breathlessly as Dash picked up the metal clipboard. Surely he wasn't going to whack him over the head with it in the middle of class… Telstaff wouldn't tolerate it.

"Quit squirming. I need to get your heart rate," Dash grumbled.

Danny heaved a sigh of relief, only to stiffen a moment later as he realized what was about to happen.

"No, Dash!"

He tried to pull his arm away, but the jock had it in an iron-tight grip.


	94. Strength (HeartRate, 3/5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's still having a bad day in gym.

Danny struggled to break free of Dash.

"What are you doing?" The blond grunted as tackled Danny. "Stop freaking out. I just need to get your heart rate. Stop wiggling or you'll ruin the results. I don't want to be stuck here all day redoing this." He pulled out one of Danny's arms and put two fingers over the veins on his wrist. "I got places to be…"

Danny didn't dare move as Dash's eyebrows creased and he moved his fingers once. Twice. Again.

Then Dash let go of Danny, staring at him for a moment before screaming,

"Miss Telstaff!"


	95. Bully (HeartRate, 4/5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's still having a bad day in gym.

The overbearing and overly intense gym teacher rolled her eyes at Dash's plea for help.

She knew that pairing the wimp and the bully probably wasn't the best idea given what she had seen and heard of in the hallways in between classes and after school, but surely they couldn't have gotten into trouble already… they couldn't have had time to finish their first round!

Turning, she saw Danny on the ground and Dash frozen beside him.

Oh great. Had he broken Fenton's arm? What had they been doing? Seriously, turn your back for one second…

"What is it, Baxter?"


	96. Wrong (HeartRate, 5/5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's still having a bad day in gym.

Dash pointed and whimpering incoherently. Telstaff resisted the urge to shake it out of him.

"What's wrong?" She turned her gaze to the boy on the ground, but Danny didn't answer her either.

"Are you hurt?"

Danny shook his head. His face was white and he looked shaken, but nothing looked dislocated or broken.

Dash finally pulled his thoughts together enough to say, "He doesn't have a heart rate."

"Of course he does, you idiot," she said, grabbing Danny's arm. "You just take it like… this… and…" She fumbled around his wrist.

"Holy Toledos! You _don't_ have a heart rate!"


	97. Empty Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was nothing there.

It had never occurred to him that ghosts wouldn't reflect in mirrors.

Thinking about it, there wasn't a very good reason that they _should_ since they were hard enough to see in real life, hovering transparently about people's heads. But it had just never occurred to him that the silver surface wouldn't see them, wouldn't register when they were right in front of it.

It wasn't like he had time to spare during his fights to observe the phenomenon, but it nearly killed him (the rest of the way) when he saw his seemingly uninhabited suit posing in the mirror.


	98. Callous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that was the wrong thing to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know those moments when you say something horrible but trying to fix it only makes it worse? This is one of those.

"And say 'hi' to your parents for me!" he finishes, not thinking.

Her expression freezes and he knows immediately what he's done wrong.

(Idiot! Careless! Not parents, not parents. Father yes, mother no. Of course not. Not for years now. Of all the cruel-hearted things to say…!)

She doesn't respond and he turns away before she can. Let her think he's a terrible boyfriend before their very first date. Better, far better to think he doesn't know, than to clumsily apologize and make it a thousand times worse.

The correction dies on his lips as he leaves her standing alone.


	99. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost light was still on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amorpho gives me theatre vibes

Once it was the only light left in the theatre, it wobbled, throwing strange shadows across the plush red seats. The flickering glow seeped out, condensing into a faceless figure.

The ghost peered into the empty audience, studying the changes that had been made since its time.

Then, floating downstage, it transformed into Everyman, Hamlet pondering a skull, Faust dealing with the devil, on and on and faster and faster until the figure was nothing more than a whirl of every historically prominent character in theatrical history.

Finishing and transforming to its blank state, the ghost sighed and drifted away…


	100. Doorbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew who was at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expanded in [Doorbell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485327)

The doorbell rang.

Maddie's head jerked up as she wiped the tears from her eyes to see a shock of unruly black hair through the window.

She knew who it was. She knew who it had to be.

(He was back… He was back.)

She nearly fell over herself trying to get to the front door despite Jazz's attempts to make her stay where she was.

"Mom, please, no!" her daughter pleaded. "It can't be him!"

(No. He was safe! He had come home to her.)

Maddie flung the door open…

To see a crying girl dressed in ragged jeans.


	101. Stop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The portal had started.

The Fenton's world stopped on April third.

Sure, the portal started working. Jack and Maddie could prove their theories and make their name in the scientific world without trying. But it came at far too great a cost.

Danny was dead.

He died solving their problems, trying to make things work. They cried rivers of tears thinking about it.

And no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't wipe away those tears. He could protect them and continue fixing their mistakes, try to make them happy… but he couldn't give them what they really wanted.

He couldn't come back.


	102. Firewall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker goes job seeking.

[firewall breached]

[access granted]

[contact made with 001]

_Who is this?_

Are you in charge?

_You are an unregistered user on a secure system_

Not too secure, obviously.

[tracer activated]

_Identify yourself_

[cloaking enabled]

Just a guy who thought you could use some help.

_Explain_

Look, the CIA's supposed to have the best security and I just hacked it in… four hours.

_Impossible_

[scrambling software initiated]

[scrambling countermeasures enacted]

Heh. Hacked again.

_Who are you?_

Like I said, I think I can help. Security consulting and patching.

[file sent]

Here's my resume. Look it over and give me a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: Sir, I really don't know what to make of this. Our hacker's resume says he's a ghost hunter, cologne inventor, and former mayor. 
> 
> Prompt from Ansa88: "Tucker getting a job by hacking into the CIA and telling them they have a security hole and asking for a job whilst telling them how to fix it (this is actually how jack dorsley, founder of twitter, got his first job. er, not in the CIA, of course.)"


	103. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She sits alone.

I sit alone.

In a room with black walls.

Candles flicker softly

In the night.

I sit alone

Because there is no one

Who will sit beside me.

Once upon a time

There was.

.

I was sitting alone

In a crowd.

I always sat alone.

Until he came.

I did not know him and

He did not know me.

We didn't speak.

We just sat.

And that was fine with me.

He came the next day.

And the day after that.

Somewhere along the years

I realized we were inseparable.

.

Now I sit alone.

And his ghost sits beside me.


	104. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And wasn't this wild weather?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Fluehatraya's 900th review.

Winter had lingered, the cold spell only giving way mid-April. But once it released its grasp on the weather, spring had sprung full force. Overnight flowers appeared and birds sang. Everyone traded their coats for shorts and took advantage of the warm temperatures.

Lancer stood beaming at the doors, monitoring the rush of students into the sunshine at the end of the day.

Then paused, expression frozen until, " _Fahrenheit 451_! Get back here, Mr. Fenton!"

A cringed, "Yes, Mr. Lancer?"

"To the nurse's office immediately!"

"…why…?"

"Because it's nearly eighty degrees and your breath just came out frost-blue, that's why!"


	105. In the Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They still surprise each other.

Sam drew a card. "Next question… 'what is your favorite music artist?' We probably know the answers already, but we can answer it anyway. My favorite band is Dumpty Humpty. Of course. Okay, Danny, your turn."

"Well, mine might surprise you. It's Owl City."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean all of his songs talk about flying or being in outer space and that's kinda who I am. He's got a distinct sound, but it's easy to listen to. I don't know, I like it."

"My turn!" Tucker shouted, waving his hands. "Emberrrrr! You will remember…!"

"Shut up, Tuck!" his friends chorused.


	106. Big Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Maddie thought it was a big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time I've ever written 100 words on the first try

Jack and Maddie were stricken when they heard that Danny had contracted something the doctors could only describe as ecto-cancer. Danny himself didn't seem concerned.

Jack and Maddie rushed to purge the lab and kitchen and house of contaminants, going so far as to burn their blueprints. Danny waved their efforts off, demanding they continue their lives.

Jack and Maddie were as attentive as possible, smothering even, as the months wore on. Danny initiated half the hugs.

Jack and Maddie wept, beside themselves, as Danny lay weak on the bed. Danny told them it wasn't a big deal to die.


	107. Darth Vlader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May the Fourth be with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With an accompanying index card sketch from 2011

"Subject's memories successfully wiped. Vitals stable, pumpkin!"

"Thank you, Maddie." Vlad dismissed the hologram; she didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was the boy on the table.

Vlad watched as he groaned and stirred, blue eyes fluttering open to look around him confusedly. He took in the equipment around the lab before turning to face the man sitting beside him.

He looked like he wanted to ask a million questions, but didn't know where to begin. Somehow everything he thought to say didn't seem appropriate given the circumstances.

So Vlad spoke first. "Hello, Daniel. I am your father."

* * *


	108. Cruel Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They would have done things differently

Maddie stepped back, unable to continue. Jack set a comforting hand on her shoulder as he took over.

"We- want to thank you all for coming out here… for showing your support and friendship. We appreciate it. More than you can know. And… and Danny would have appreciated it too, if he could…"

The large man sniffled audibly, but said one more thing before he stepped down.

"Oh, Danny Boy… if… if you came back… I just wanted to say that you would be the one ghost Mads and I never hunted…"

Jazz couldn't stop the sobs wracking her frame.


	109. Congrats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They made it.

"We did it, you guys! We did it!" Danny repeated.

"Yeah, man!" Tucker responded with a slap to his best friend's back. "We did it. And we were awesome."

Sam smiled as she came up. "Congratulations, guys," she said with a genuine smile before griping with false cheer, "We survived four years of the system. Now only four more to go."

"Can't you stop being gloomy for one day? Look at us. We made it! Survived Dash and Paulina. And Lancer. And curfews, homework, detention, and ghost attacks!" Danny numbered on his fingers. "We graduated!" He tossed his cap. "WOOOHOOOO!"


	110. Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny had a hero.

Danny was that age: he refused to take off the superhero cape when running errands. Maddie just had to deal with it if her son insisted on sharing the family pension for wearing skin-tight suits.

She didn't understand why he had to idolize Phantom; the town's apparition was no superhero. She tried to get him to like Batman, Superman, every Marvel character she could discover… to no avail.

She didn't give much thought to how the fad started or where he'd gotten ahold of his all-too-realistic costume until her son began sporting Phantom's nifty new symbol before the ghost did.


	111. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't stop what you can't see.

It was so unexpected that Sam and Tucker were in a perpetual state of dumb disbelief for several days afterward.

Gun violence, especially in cities, was nothing new. Innocent bystanders getting caught in the crossfire, while tragic, was also nothing that hadn't happened before.

But when the sole victim was your best friend, your _half ghost_ , _rocking super powers since he was fourteen and therefore never going to die by anything like random gang warfare_ friend, the blocky headlines suddenly read very differently.

That was the thing about bullets, though. You couldn't turn intangible if you didn't see them coming.


	112. Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUE Alternate Timeline

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

.

It was Teslaff's motto; she even had a framed poster of it hanging up in the gym for ease of reference. All the students hated it, because whenever she said it, it meant they were about to run suicides instead of normal laps.

.

Years later, after the explosion, after the ghost gauntlets, after Vlad, after _everything_ , he saw it again on the same old cinderblock wall, still there while the rest of the high school burned down around it, and he laughed because for the first time he realized how true it was.


	113. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was (not) his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two parallel fifty word drabbles

Maddie hated Lancer's office as much as Danny.

"Mrs. Fenton, thanks for coming. Danny broke into the principal's office and trashed everything. It's the third incident this week; we have to suspend him. Please go home and talk."

"Alright, but he didn't do it. He's my son. He would never."

* * *

"This is ridiculous. Over fifty thousand dollars in damages from the past two attacks. If this doesn't prove that Phantom is an evil, dangerous ghost I don't know what will."

"Mom, Phantom wasn't even there when stuff was destroyed!"

"Of course he was. He's a ghost, it was his fault."


	114. Knowledge (At My Door, 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human, why do you ask?

Human, why ask after the realm that few men have heard of and fewer believe in?

You are not content to ask about something as simple as your world. You pass over the secrets of the moon and stars and the mind of man as if they do not matter to you. Do you care so little for your own place, your own designated moment in time?

_… silence…_

The secrets of the universe have been thousands of years in the discovering and the wisest men still despair of knowing all…

Do not expect to receive your answer in a minute.


	115. Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of July. Amity Park style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be read as a companion to [Fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043647)

"So," Tucker asked excitedly. "Are we all set for tonight?"

"You got the goods?" Sam smirked.

"Absolutely. Black Cats for you, obviously. Some sparklers for yours truly, and cakes and fountains galore to spice up your show, Danny," he said, handing the fireworks over. "All from Phantom Fireworks just the other side of the Indiana border, of course."

"Awesome!" she said. "Amity Park won't even know what hit 'em this year."

"They never do," Danny drawled.

"Well," Tucker interjected. "That's just because they'd never think a ghost would treat the town to something like this every single Fourth of July."


	116. Legend (At My Doors, 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human, why ask about things that no one remembers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I imagine that the Ghost Zone would hold all kinds of folklore and legends of their own.

You ask about the door no living soul has seen. The dead ones who pass by do not know its history, for it is no longer in their nature to be inquisitive. Yet even without knowing the door or its inhabitant, they know _of_ it. The door is used as a landmark for spirits throughout the Ghost Zone.

For it is the only black door.

It is set in an empty expanse so long that you despair of finding anything of value beyond. Isolated; like it was meant to be.

It has only been opened once…

Many, many years ago.


	117. Hoarfrost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nature was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undergrowth Sam for Fluehatraya's 900th review

Nature was beautiful. Lush leaves and curling vines spread to every corner of the town, covering up ugly concrete and glass. Fresh buds bloomed into exquisite purple flowers, attracting all the creatures she adored. Rain or shine, light and dark, Amity Park was perfect.

Until the delicate hoarfrost crept toward her, she could find nothing wrong. But the unease spread alongside the frost and soon it threatened to overwhelm everything. Snowflakes fell softly in the utter silence before _he_ came.

And sliced through her with the cold, driving icicles into her, cutting her off from the roots.

.

.

She hated ice.


	118. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What had she done? 
> 
> [Based on Phantom of Truth by Haiju]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [Phantom of Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/706222) by [Haiju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haiju/pseuds/Haiju), written and posted with permission of the author
> 
> Spoilers for Phantom of Truth below:
> 
> Maddie spends a couple weeks testing and experimenting on Danny Phantom in a Guys In White facility. She obviously doesn't know it's her son at the time, but theorizes that Phantom is an imprint with Danny's image. At one point, one of Phantom's hands comes off. This idea hit me before HaiJu resolved the issue, and becomes AU from that point. So without further ado:

Maddie dropped her bags at the door. "I'm home!"

Enthusiastic hugs from Jack and Jazz. Danny hung back, leaning heavily against the wall, waving nervously with the arm that wasn't in a sling.

"What happened?" Maddie latched onto his meager frame, alarmed at how much empty fabric bunched in her hands.

"About that…"

_The bandage. Impossible._

"…wouldn't believe it…"

_It was the same cut she'd made in the lab._

"… freak accident…"

_She raced toward the only rational explanation._

"… had to amputate."

 _What if… as imprints… Danny and Phantom were connected?_ Physically _connected._

_Oh god._

_What had she done?_


	119. Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This grew into [42](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583019)

Jazz's eyes darted to the book Danny hid as she walked in. Danny looked bashful as she stared at him, dumbfounded.

"I… didn't know that you read… the Bible."

"Yeah."

"And do you…?" She fumbled. "What… do you… think about it?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure yet." He grinned. "You seem surprised."

"Oh! I just… I didn't… I mean, with everything… with _you_ …"

"I get it, Jazz. I'm surprised too. I still don't know what I think, but, becoming half ghost, seeing all of the souls that haven't moved on to… someplace… I have to think that there's something…"


	120. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For pulsar47 who wanted Danny kissing Sam while on a sugar high. I really have no experience with either romance or sugar highs, but:

"Saaaaaaaaam?"

"What, Danny?!" she finally snapped.

"SammySam?" he playfully continued.

"Stop calling me Sammy! And no 'Samantha's either."

"But Sammmmmy!" he whined.

She face-palmed. "Oh man. I am never letting you raid my vending machine again."

"So much suuuuuuuugarrrrr! Sammmmmmmy…" he smiled vaguely in her direction.

"Never, never again," she vowed.

"Ehehehehehehe, you're so cute when you're in despair."

"Excuuuuuse me?" she sputtered.

Instead of answering, he sat up and kissed her without any warning.

It was sugar sweet. Not at all how she imagined her first kiss. But that didn't stop her from blushing pink as she drew back.


	121. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the breath before the storm.

Maddie walked upstairs to let the kids know that lunch was ready, laughing at the thought that they spent more time inside now that the ghost sightings had decreased and it was actually safe to go out.

She paused, though, and didn't knock when she heard the serious and hurried whispers behind her son's door.

"It's not right for the ghosts to be disappearing like this. I don't like it," Sam insisted.

"What do you think, Danny?" Tucker asked seriously. "Have you heard anything?"

Maddie found herself leaning forward as the silence stretched on.

"Skulker said it's going to be war."


	122. Telephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pass it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Apricity #5

It was just a stupid game that preschoolers played. They all knew that and would never willingly suggest that they all pick it up again now that they were in high school. But it wasn't like there was anything else to do as they stood in line during the fire drill (after being forced to leave all their books and electronics behind where they would burn up if this was a real fire), so they grinned and whispered from one ear to the next "Fenton and Manson are lovebirds, pass it on," until they were rewarded by an earsplitting screech.


	123. Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz asked if he was sorry.

Jazz once asked me if I was sorry. For what my life was.

That after the accident, my school grades tanked because I was up putting the Box Ghost back into the Zone at all hours of the night. That I gained new scars every year from fights that went south before Sam and Tucker could back me up.

And it's true… life didn't turn out the way I'd planned. After that day, I didn't have a chance to be normal. Like I'd always wanted.

But… after seeing where my life _might_ have gone, I can't really complain, can I?


	124. Savings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They never asked about what mattered.

They always complained about the property damage. All the buildings and streets I'd torn up. Always blaming me, as if I _chose_ to fight the other ghosts in the middle of the town. What they don't realize, though, in the midst of their trying to track me down to foot me with a multi-million dollar bill, is that there are more important things than their precious property. They never stopped to think about how many people should have been crushed beneath all the buildings that have collapsed over the years. Never thought to thank me for all the lives saved.


	125. Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would you ever do that, Tucker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on s01e11 _Fanning the Flames_

"Tucker?" Danny asked as his friend shuffled in. "What happened to you?"

"It's all over," he wailed.

"Over? What happened?"

"I lost the one girl who had any interest in me at all!"

"How did you do that?"

"I serenaded her."

Danny's eyes went wide. "No. Tell me you didn't …"

"Tucker, why would you do that?" Sam sputtered.

"Well, it's what guys do in romantic movies and stuff and I thought…" his hands fluttered. "That I would try to do something nice and gentlemanly for her first date. And you guys said I had a good voice…"

"Oh Tucker…"


	126. Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't like it.

Sam and Tucker walked Danny to school after the accident, arriving at FentonWorks early in case the parents needed any distraction from suddenly-disappearing limbs.

This morning, Danny was running late, so he went for a quick bowl of cereal. Glancing at her watch, Sam suggested he grab a piece of toast from the plate on the table instead.

Danny made a disgusted noise.

"What, you love toast."

Danny looked at the dried, crusty hunk of dusty food oversaturated with slimy butter. His stomach began to churn.

"No…" he said slowly, his eyes never leaving the bread. "I've never liked toast."


	127. Twin (Fullmetal Alchemist, 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skulker, is there something you want to tell me? 
> 
> [Crossover with Fullmetal Alchemist]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Fullmetal Alchemist

Danny tumbled across the floor, winded and disoriented, rolling to a stop against something large and hard. His head hurt—everything hurt—but what else could he expect from flying through a random door in the Ghost Zone and arriving who knows where? It hadn't been his smartest move. Not like it was his choice with Skulker right on his tail.

Speaking of…

The metal hunter vaulted through the entryway, growling after his prey.

Danny rolled over with a groan, catching sight of what had stopped his entry.

"Skulker…" nervous laughter. "Why didn't you tell me you had a twin?"


	128. Insult (Fullmetal Alchemist, 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skulker, are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?
> 
> [Crossover with Fullmetal Alchemist]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Fullmetal Alchemist

Skulker's head whipped over to Danny. "What are you talking about? I _don't_ have a twin…"

"Well, Mr.-Metal-Armor here begs to differ…" the halfa pointed upward.

"Hey! Don't talk about my brother like that!"

Both ghosts turned to face the voice from the other side of the room. Skulker went intangible as the boy came at him.

"I didn't see any transmutation circles… What did you do?" the stranger demanded, attacking again.

"Idiotic child…" Skulker muttered as the blond missed.

"Don't call me a child! I'm not small! GAH!"

The ghost laughed, "Whelp, we may have found _your_ twin instead…"


	129. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was awesome. You know, minus the fire breathing ghost dragon breathing down their necks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Tucker dragon fighting bromance for blueroseprince's 1000th review

They halted, hands on their knees as they tried to catch their breath.

Tucker looked up, grinning. "Dude, this is awesome."

Danny stared at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"No, seriously… we're probably the only people alive…" he panted, "who can actually say they've fought dragons!"

"If we… ever get out of this alive…" Danny added glumly.

"True… but think about the… bragging rights."

"Not that anyone will… believe us."

"Also very true," Tucker admitted.

Something crashed through the forest behind them, moments before the trees around them caught on fire.

"Actually… let's never do this again."

"Agreed."


	130. Methodical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time they saw it, it was too late.

The attacks were vicious. Team Phantom did everything they could to protect the people of Amity Park, but they couldn't save everyone. One by one, people fell to the spirits haunting the town.

It took far too long to realize that the ghosts weren't just attacking for the fun of it, to end a human life or two, or even because that's just what ghosts did. It was too methodical for that.

By the time the saw their neighbors floating in their newly resurrected transparent forms, they knew. The specters wanted everything. They were turning Amity into a ghost town.


	131. Band-Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was going on up there?

There was a crash upstairs.

"Jack, sweetie, is that you?" she called, not looking up from her work.

No reply. Just more bangs and bumps.

"Danny…?" she murmured, moving to the staircase. "What's going on?"

The door above her swung open to reveal Danny Phantom.

"Ghost!" she yelled, whipping out a gun. "What are you doing here?"

A harsh cough. "I was wondering… if I could bother you… for a band-aid…"

She stared at him in disbelief when he fell to the floor and tumbled down the stairs toward her.

One thought: he couldn't fake that trail of blood…


	132. Jack Fenton's Super Easy Holiday Fudge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a recipe this easy, it's not hard to tell why he's this obsessed.

**Ingredients:**

14.5 oz can sweetened condensed milk

12 oz bag chocolate chips

2 tbsp butter

2 tsp vanilla extract (or coffee for mocha)

* * *

**Directions:**

1\. Melt the condensed milk, chocolate chips, and butter over medium heat, stirring occasionally.

2\. Remove from heat, stir in vanilla and any additional ingredients (~1/2 cup of nuts, un-melted chocolate chips, crushed candy canes, shredded coconut, m&ms, etc)

3\. Pour and spread into 9x9 aluminum foil lined (important!) pan.

4\. Cool. Enjoy. (And hide with the good silverware if you don't want Jack to inhale it before it's ready.)


	133. Hyperventilating (Shock, 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rings washed over him.

The rings finished traveling their course and he fell back to the floor. For a long moment, he refused to look up.

When he did, fear was evident in his deep blue eyes. Slowly, his breathing pattern escalated until after a minute of tense silence, he was hyperventilating.

The person watching him knelt and reached out a hand, but the now black-haired Danny Fenton scuttled backward to avoid the touch. It was not reassuring. Not calming. If anything, it made him panic more.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no" he managed to repeat, as if that phrase could stop everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate final words: save him / reverse time


	134. Panic (Shock, 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rings washed over him. He didn't look up.

Since falling back to the floor, Danny had panicked even more until Lancer wondered if he was going into shock. He wasn't an expert at such things, but didn't think anyone should be able to breathe that quickly. He reached out a hand to steady the boy, but Danny darted away.

The teenager clutched his head in his hands and rocked back and forth, repeating a mantra and trying his best to not completely freak out.

Lancer sat back on his heels, trying to understand it all.

How could he reconcile the trembling figure before him with heroic Danny Phantom?


	135. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was good at his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original idea for [Interrogation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269678)

He sighed and stood, breaking the fragile tension that hung in the air following her statement, and began walking toward the door.

"Didn't you hear me?" She screamed.

Without turning, "Yes."

"Don't you care?"

"No."

The black haired girl lowered her manacled hands and clasped them under the table, trying to steady herself. Even so, unbidden tears came to her amethyst eyes.

"You are heartless," she finally spat out.

"I know."

She looked up sharply. "It's inhuman."

His bright green eyes blinked. Then, showing emotion for the first time during the entire interrogation, he smirked.

And walked out the room.


	136. Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't anything she was used to hearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Apricity #106 _Language_

"Danny! Would you turn that down, I can hear it from the kitchen," Maddie called. But there was no response and no lowering of the volume so she marched up the stairs with vague threats of no fudge.

She stepped into his empty room and looked around in confusion. Incomplete homework littered the desk but Danny was nowhere to be found. And the noise that was still blasting from his computer speakers wasn't unintelligible modern music as she'd first thought. But it didn't sound familiar. Almost like a foreign language.

The case proclaimed it was a crash course in Esperanto.


	137. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were never going to tell him.

They never talked about it. The way his eyes bled from blue to green when he stared intensely at you. The way the air around him crackled with energy and made everyone's hair stand on end when he finally lost his temper and shouted. The way the scrawny kid could toss you headfirst against the wall if you went after his friends (but not him; they didn't dare go after him once they realized… but again, they never talked about it).

After a while, they realized he didn't even know he was doing it.

They weren't going to tell him.


	138. Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They needed to do something. 
> 
> [Based on the Fullmetal Alchemist song _Brothers_ by Vic Mignogna]

"What was that?" Danny screamed at his two friends. He would have been pacing the floor had he not been confined to his bed by Sam and intolerably weak muscles.

"I don't know, Danny. But calm down and we'll figure this out."

"I can't calm down! Didn't you see? My hair was white! I sank through the floor. That isn't supposed to happen! We need to fix this; we need to figure out some way to reverse it before it becomes permanent."

"I'm not sure that we can, Danny. I don't think…" Tucker sighed. "There is no cure for death."


	139. Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the works of [ChaosDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotWitch/pseuds/ChaosDragon)

"So, why didn't Danny pick me up?"

"Well…"

"He isn't hurt is he?"

"No…"

"Then what? He promised he would come."

"I know. But he asked me to… explain."

Sam didn't like the sound of that. "Explain what…?" she asked cautiously.

"He's… different."

"How do you mean, different…?"

Tucker sighed as they pulled into the Fenton's driveway. "You'll see…"

Sam got out of the car, still confused as she heard Tucker greet Danny. She froze, though, when she heard the replying voice. It was far too low and soft for him. It didn't belong to Danny. It belonged to… Dan.


	140. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [DannyPhantomSG1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomSG1/pseuds/DannyPhantomSG1) who wanted more Jack and Danny bonding
> 
> An AU where most ghost hunters are dead. And Jack thinks that the rest of his family is dead. Even though Danny's still alive. But as Phantom. And his dad still doesn't know. But they're allies now. Trying to save what's left of Amity Park.

"Jack?" Phantom asked, materializing from nowhere.

He spun round frantically.

"Really?" Phantom asked nonplussed at the gadget the man held before him in a feeble attempt at defence. "You haven't tried to use one of those on me in years."

"…one of those on me in years. Fear me."

The ghost smiled and the man blushed, sheepishly setting it down.

"But why are you working on that machine; it's never done much."

"I know. Just… for old times' sake, I guess…" Jack sighed shakily and trained teary eyes on the wall.

Phantom laid a soft hand on his shoulder. "Yeah…"


	141. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skulker was up to something. 
> 
> Happy 10th Dannyversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the line "It's too late to be on guard if you've already stepped into the trap" from _Thyestes_ by Seneca

Danny walked forward warily, trying to find where Skulker had gone and what he was up to. It wasn't like the ghost to grab his attention and then just fly away.

"Too late for that," Skulker laughed from somewhere above him.

Danny whirled around, but was swept up into a halfa proof net. "Lemme go!" he grunted.

Skulker laughed and flew off with his prey, finally dumping him in the middle of what appeared to be a gathering of all of his enemies.

He blinked at the ectoplasm-green cake surrounded by various floating objects. "What is this?"

"Happy death-day, whelp."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of "deathday" was popularized, if not originated, by [Angel Baby1](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/11314/Angel-Baby1)'s fic [Deathday Revelations](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3021329/1/Deathday_Revelations)


	142. License

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like he's never driven before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation / tie in to [License](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585563)

"Can you believe that?" Danny ranted into the phone. "They said I needed to be more responsible. Like I don't single-handedly keep this entire city safe from ghosts!"

A cough on the other end.

"Well, almost single-handedly. You and Tuck help too, but that's not the point! I'm sixteen. All of my friends have their licenses and their own cars. And here are my parents not even letting me take Driver's Ed."

"Danny…"

"No! Do you realize how crazy this is? I have driven the specter speeder, _flown a car_ , and saved the world, but I'm not allowed to drive?!"


	143. Why it Would Never Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all his scheming, Vlad may have missed a very vital point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two 50 word sections

It had taken years of plotting and planning, arranging the pieces in his elaborate inevitable game. It was all worth the wait, though. Of course it was. It had to be. Because Daniel was his now. Body and Soul. And the heart and mind would soon follow. It was inevitable.

Danny could never be Vlad's son. Even if the man got what he wanted, what he'd planned for, and finally had the boy at his side, it would destroy the essence of the very thing he had gotten. Besides, he would still be Jack's son. Vlad would always see Jack.


	144. Okay (Apology, 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For truephan's 1100th review. Post s03e12-13 _Phantom Planet_

"Hey," Dash started awkwardly. "Fenton."

Danny smiled amusedly. "Hey, Dash."

"So I… wanted to…" the blond ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, I didn't know… that this whole time you were…"

"Dash."

"I would have stopped as soon as I knew because… because you were… you _are_ a hero! And I was beating you up and stuffing you in lockers and I…"

"Dash!"

The footballer froze, staring down at him with wide eyes.

Danny blinked. His lifelong bully was scared of him. Of what he could do. What he thought he _would_ do. "Dash, it's okay," Danny said.


	145. Sorry (Apology, 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For truephan's 1100th review. Post s03e12-13 Phantom Planet

"It's not okay!" Dash exclaimed. "You fight ghosts and save everyone. Including me. After everything I did. You didn't even get back at me for the wedgies and swirlies and making you eat my lucky underwear!"

"Well…"

"You could have stopped me. You could have started beating _me_ up! And I would have deserved it after all the crud I put you through."

"You didn't know…"

"But that's it! That _shouldn't have mattered_. I shouldn't have bullied you if you were Fenton _or_ Phantom. It just took you being both for me to realize that. And I just… I'm sorry."


	146. More Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Bibliomatsuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioMatsuri/pseuds/BiblioMatsuri) who requested Jazz and Lancer

"Oomph." Jazz hefted another pile of books onto Lancer's desk.

"Thank you, Miss Fenton," he said, gratefully. Made the beginning of the year so much easier on his back. "I believe that's everything."

She smiled. "Anytime."

"If only Daniel took more after you," he sighed.

Jazz frowned. "Mr. Lancer… I know that Danny isn't a model student, but I would be honored to be more like him. Not the other way around."

After Casper High's most stellar student left Lancer blinking amid his books, he wondered what he obviously must have missed in all his dealings with the younger Fenton.


	147. Clone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They learned more about their son every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Bibliomatsuri's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioMatsuri/pseuds/BiblioMatsuri) 1200th review: "How Jack and Maddie might react to finding out their son's archenemy cloned him, and the clone is an adorable little girl."

"Hey, Mom? Dad?" Danny asked from the doorway.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Remember when I said the Wisconsin ghost is a fruitloop?"

"Yes."

"And he's kind of my archenemy?"

"He is?"

"And that he was experimenting with my DNA?"

"Wait, what?"

"Well… I kind of have a clone now?" Before they could respond, Danny ushered a black haired girl into the room. "And she's really great."

They stared at this girl with their son's blue eyes.

"Hi," she said, rubbing her neck.

Maddie's heart melted as she walked forward. "While I've never condoned cloning… this may be one thing it's done right."


	148. Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just didn't make any sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Daylight Savings

Clockwork sighed as Danny floated up the front steps of his tower. He'd known it was coming, of course. Knew that, despite his not-so-subtle hints, this would not be the last time Danny would cross his threshold.

A hand rubbed across his old, old face.

When did his lair become a tourist spot?

Then Danny bounced in, determination written plainly across his face.

"Okay, Master of Time," he started. "Explain this whole Daylight Savings Time thing. Because it doesn't make any sense. Where's two o'clock?" he demanded, arms outstretched.

Gnarled fingers rubbed at weary temples.

"There is no two o'clock."


	149. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in The Ultimate Enemy's alternate timeline

Vlad forces a smile as the car approaches. It's been hard, living in a world without Maddie, but he focuses on the positives.

Jack is dead, finally, blown up so violently that his agonizing hospital recovery has been repaid. At least… he doesn't hate the man as much anymore.

And now Danny is his. Living here, relying on him, completely pliable. Vlad will mold him into the perfect half-ghost by the time he's done.

But Danny has to be guided out of the car and Vlad stares numbly.

This… wasn't what he'd wanted. Not at this price. Not _broken_.


	150. Panic (V, 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't going well.

Valerie was starting to panic. This wasn't going well. At all.

Phantom seemed to have become four times stronger overnight. He even glowed brighter.

None of her tactics were working and he was about to take her down without trying. She'd tried shooting like usual, but he'd destroyed her weapons. She'd tried evading, but now her board was down for the count as well. Now she was backed against a wall, with nowhere to go and nothing to help her.

He pulled back an arm glowing with deadly energy and she turned her head, not wanting to see the end.


	151. Trapped (V, 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't going well.

When the blow came, it felt like a snap more than anything else. Valerie looked in astonishment to find that she wasn't dead, only pinned to the wall with glowing ropes that held her securely in place. She wouldn't be going anywhere or trying anything.

She looked fearfully into the shining neon eyes of her enemy to see him looking at her very sadly. She blinked and became still as she waited for him to do something.

"Valerie," he finally said. "I have something to tell you and I need for you to listen…"

Almost unbelievingly, she nodded her head.


	152. Appeasement (V, 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't going well.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Valerie."

She didn't believe him, but nodded anyway, just to appease him. He was the one holding the cards here.

Phantom landed softly on the cement and ran his hands through his silver-white hair. "I never wanted to. I never wanted any of this. I was never trying to ruin your life… you have to believe me! You just never listened when I tried to tell you before…"

She didn't respond and he looked sad at this.

"But I need to tell you now that…" he stopped. Sighed. "I need to tell you now."


	153. Anymore (V, 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't going well.

But what was he to tell her? That he was dead? It wouldn't mean anything; she thought he had been for years.

"Things have changed, Val. I'm not the same anymore. I'm not the person you knew."

"Stop talking like you're alive," she hissed. "You're not and I never knew you!"

Danny turned away, choosing to ignore her words. "Things will be different. I'll patrol Amity all the time, so you can study."

"As if I would trust you to run through Amity…"

"And… Vlad… can't get what he wanted anymore. So any deal between you concerning me is off."


	154. Again (V, 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't going well.

That floored her. She would have fallen down if she weren't held up by the glowing ropes.

"How… how do you know about Mr. Masters?"

Danny gave her a sad smirk.

"He's been after me since before he knew I existed. He certainly hasn't hidden it and you weren't the only person he sent."

Valerie gaped. No, she was the only one Masters trusted. He had told her so.

"But none of that matters now anyway. He can't have a son like him. He's one of a kind… Again."

"… what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"But…"

"Goodbye, Valerie."

"Wait. Phantom… WAIT!"


	155. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world celebrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written in 2011. Set post s03e12-13 Phantom Planet

After the Disasteroid, the world changed. Most ghosts accepted the duality of the worlds and agreed to live peaceably. The now numerous and well respected groups of ghost hunters easily took care of those who didn't.

Danny Phantom was beyond popular. He'd lunched with every world leader in turn and was touring the United States to accept awards and make speeches in every major city.

It was amidst the cheers and camera flashes of the Chicago conference that he suddenly realized…

With a fake smile and horrible excuse, he disappeared.

Now… with the peace… no one would need him anymore.


	156. Conquest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd made a decision.

They stood on the roof, enjoying the view. And the company.

"I've made a decision, Sam." Without turning his head, she still caught a glint in Danny's eye. "I'm going to take over the world."

She froze. He didn't sound like he was joking… or overshadowed.

A thousand emotions rushed through her. A thousand memories. The fake-out-make-outs. The school dance. And now he was betraying her and his heroic cause like this? Even… when… he had said…

 _…Sam,_ you're _my world…_

She caught her breath.

He softly caught her hand and smiled. "And I won't stop until I get it."


	157. Skunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought they'd notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during s03e12-13 Phantom Planet

He hadn't expected them to notice. They weren't the most observant parents in the world and with everything that had happened, he couldn't blame them for not seeing it. With the heavy influx of ghosts, and the rise and fall of the Master's Blasters, why should they bother to see that he had free time, homework completed, and enough sleep each night?

No, he didn't expect them to notice. Which was why he froze when his mother kept staring at him during dinner one night until it dawned on her to shout, "Danny? What have you done to your hair?!"


	158. Convergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during s03e12-13 Phantom Planet

The second time was worse. Before, it felt like being ripped open, but this time felt like being ripped apart, reshuffled, and put together in ways he didn't belong.

He was scared to see his reflection, but it wasn't too bad, actually. His parents, teachers, and classmates wouldn't look closely enough to notice the charcoal hair, the teal eyes. He felt confident he could downplay his newfound/heightened urge to fight back the next time Dash cornered him.

But he would have to tell Sam and Tucker. They would see Phantom's cocky smirk on Fenton's face and know something was up.


	159. Hooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's dead. But he still goes to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9024411/2/Hooky
> 
> The origin of [Hooky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586400)

Danny was beaming. His homework was complete, he was at school on time, and Paulina had glanced his way. Nothing could ruin today…

Except for his friends pulling him into an empty classroom to lecture him.

"Danny…" Sam sighed. "You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Coming to school."

"Why not?"

"… because you're dead, that's why!"

Danny stared at his two best friends, gaping. Tucker reluctantly held up a mirror. Green eyes. White hair. Ghostly glow.

"What?" he breathed. "I don't understand…"

"The portal killed you, Danny. Please… stop coming to school. It… gets harder to tell you each time."


	160. Breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea that developed while writing and [and so you sign your soul away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091468)

"Well," the Agent motioned to the one-way mirror. "There you go."

Phantom was strung up: arms stretched over his head in ghost-proofed manacles, feet shackled, and straps preventing him from dislodging the numerous tubes – clear, rusty red, and sickly green – running to reserve tanks.

Not that he was moving. His eyes were screwed tightly shut in pain and every shuddering breath seemed to take all his energy.

Valerie stared.

"I don't understand –" she managed, fingertips curling into fists.

"You wanted to see Phantom."

"Yes, but I – " her own breaths rasped in her ears. "Why is… why is it _breathing_?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452084) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming)
  * [After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057749) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming)
  * [Jumping at Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481301) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming)
  * [Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058664) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming)
  * [Doorbell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485327) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming)
  * [Fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043647) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming)
  * [42](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583019) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming)
  * [Interrogation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269678) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming)
  * [License](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585563) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming)
  * [Hooky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586400) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming)
  * [Turning Through Danny Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886218) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming)




End file.
